


Winter's End

by ChristabellaNikolai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jon Kills the Night King, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Multi, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Will Add More More Later, Written Before S08E3 Aired, targlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristabellaNikolai/pseuds/ChristabellaNikolai
Summary: My dear Brother, you must awaken, Winter is now over. As the snows begin to melt, your duty to North has come to an end. Go South for Westeros needs it’s one true King.NOT SEASON 8 COMPLIANT! AN END GAME FIX IT FIC!





	1. The Fire that Burns the Cold

“Aegon…Aegon...”

“That’s not my name.” No, it wasn’t, he thought as his senses slowly returned. As he softly spoke he remained held between the world and his previous slumber. “Jon, my name is Jon.”

“You are Aegon Targaryen, the Prince who was Promised. You must remember this.” Jon did remember, that same voice telling him his true identity, sitting in his chambers at Winterfell before the war. He had refused to believe it until his Brother had taken his hand and shown him two visions. A secret wedding and the tragic hour of his own birth. He had fought the Night King, his sword ablaze, he remembered driving it through the beings chest just before…

His eyes opened as he felt air rush back into his lungs, a realization that he once again should not be alive hit him. Looking around he found himself to be somewhere he could not recognize. He was lying on a stone slab, cradled by the branches of trees and surrounded by flowers among the snow. His sword lay between his hands, it’s blade no longer burning.

“Yes my dear Brother, you must awaken, Winter is now over.”

“Bran! Where are you?” he said as looked around, unable to see, only hear his younger brother.

“I am sorry Jon, I can no longer see you as I once was,” said Bran “I now must remain hidden to maintain the peace you have given to us all.”

“Bran… I shouldn’t be here right now. The Night King before he fell he...”

“Stabbed you, I know. I along with the Children healed you.” As if they had been waiting for a cue, Jon watched a small group of the Children of the Forest approached. “The Night King tried to turn you just before he died. They stopped his magic from consuming you with dragon glass, and I used my own to prevent you from becoming part of the undead.”

“Why I don’t understand, I should have died when the Night King fell,” said Jon

“You needed to be here, you are the blood of the first men and of the dragon.” said one of the Children. “Without you, the Walkers could have risen again. You made sure it could never happen again.”

“I did nothing.” said Jon “Once the Night King fell,...there was nothing.”

“There was more than nothing, you did more than nothing.” said Bran “Soon you will remember but now is not the time. Now that the snow has begun to melt, your duty to the North has come to an end.”

Jon stared ahead in silence unsure of what to say. None of this made sense to him, he should have died. The memory of his final moments with the Night King was clear. His flaming sword cutting through the Night King’s abdomen. Just as the Night King fell he felt a sudden sharp cold pain in his side, as he looked down, he saw the end of one of the Night Kings swords pierced into his flesh. As sank to his knees he reached down, pulling the shard of ice from his skin, warm blood immediately pouring from the wound.

“Jon you must go South.” he heard Bran say as one of the Children held out there hand, helping him to climb down from he sat. “Soon Westeros will need it’s one true King.”

“I am not their King,” said Jon

“Yes you are Jon,” said Bran. “You have to go South.” One of the Children led a horse, it’s saddle lined with supplies. “Ride for the wall. The stairs leading to the Southside are still there. Climb them and walk directly to Castle Black, there you will find people who will help you. You should have everything you need for the journey.”

Jon remained hesitant, unable to move. His mind felt as if it were a swift-moving flood, memories returning to him. None of them were apparent, he felt as if there was nothing for him in the South, that he should stay in the North. A small voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise _“When the Night King is gone, I want nothing more than to rule with you by my side.”_ , this voice was a memory, one he knew he should recognize, the inability to do so left him with a feeling of dread.

“Ride South Jon, in time it will all become clear,” said Bran “I will be with you whenever you need guidance. There is no need for you to remain in the North any longer, you must go South.” Jon stepped forward before slowly climbing on top of the horse. Before he could say anything one of the Children hit the horse in the back, commanding it to charge forward. As he lurched forward, Jon was able to grab the reigns at the last second, just as another memory returned. It was the same voice as before, only this time marked with sadness _“Come back to me, promise me you will come back to me.”_

He needed to go home, and his home was no longer in the North but with someone. Jon then could see her, a woman with hair as pale and gold as sunlight, standing among dragons, waiting for him.

  
__________

 

Within the Queen’s chambers, Missandei stood with her longtime friend, the woman who had rescued her from life as a slave, the Queen she owed everything to. “Is it all to your liking, your grace?” she asked as she placed the final touches on Daenerys braids, before helping to pin a long red cape over the Queen’s shoulders.

“Perfect as always Missandei,” said Daenerys as she smoothed some unwanted wrinkles out of the long black dress. “Though I have noticed there is no longer any fur linings in my gowns. Has the seamstress run out of the material?”

“No my Queen. The weather here no longer requires it.” said Missandei “Though I can ask her to place the fur lining in your gowns if that is what you please.”

“No, do you think this warm weather means… could this Winter be over?”

“I am not familiar with those matters.” said Missandei “Though I do hope so, it has been too long and so much has been lost.”

Daenerys nodded in silent agreement. The memories of the final moments of the war with the undead continuing to haunt her. She had remained in the camp as Jon had ridden Rhaegal into a final battle with the Night King. Both armies had decreased significantly, and Daenerys had begged him to let her go with him, his little sister Arya had even said she would go in his place. He had refused both of their requests, proclaiming he would not allow any more of them to die for his cause.

Days had passed, and members of Jon’s army had returned to the camp. They spoke of how Jon had gone after the Night King on his own, as he went off to fight Longclaw began to burn. It was a day more when Rhaegal finally returned to the camp, alone.

When Davos told her the dragon had no rider she fell to the ground, a sense of both numbness and terror washing over her. Over the next few days, she had refused to eat, declined to speak with anyone, refusing to leave. She stared ahead, waiting for Jon to return. Riders had been sent out to look for him, they returned with evidence that the Night King was gone, and no sign of Jon. Finally, her advisors had ordered that she be brought back to Dragonstone. She had screamed at all them, believing they were turning their back on Jon, on their King.

On the ship back to Dragonstone, little Arya had come to see her. Heartbroken with tears in her eyes the girl had taken the Queens' hand. _“My Brother is gone, Jon is gone.”_

 _“No, he will come back,”_ she said to Arya, pulling her hands away. The young girl was quick though and grabbed both of the woman's wrists.

 _“No Daenerys he won’t!”_ yelled Arya _“If Jon were still alive he would have returned to us by now. He is dead!”_ It was the first time someone had said it outright. Jon, her love, her King was dead. Hearing it from Arya, someone who was just as close to Jon as herself made it real. She lunged forward pulling Arya in her arms both women began to grieve. _“We are still here though, both of us know there is still another war to come.”_

“My Queen, shall we go?” said Missandei, pulling Daenerys from her thoughts. “They are waiting for you.”

Daenerys nodded toward her advisor before leaving her chambers. Winter did take everything from her but also had given her so much more.

  
__________

 

In the Godswood of Winterfell, they stood together, in front of his family and their advisors. Before each of them was his closest friend Samwell Tarley _“Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen do you take this man.”_

_“I take this man.”_

_“I am hers, and she is mine” “I am his, and he is mine.”_

“From this day until, the end of my days” How long Jon had ridden he did not know, though Bran had been correct. As he rode the confusion he had felt after returning to the living was gone. He could now remember, remember her. His wife Daenerys, they had married in Winterfell before heading North to fight. To the shock of those familiar with the customs of the Old Gods, they had added a piece reserved for those practicing the Faith of the Seven.  
She was his ‘Dany’ and he her ‘Jon.’ Even before they went to fight the Night King some had already begun to say they were both the true Queen and King of Westeros, even his little sister Arya saw it that way. While he had no desire to rule all of Westeros, he only wished to remain by her side. When she sat upon the iron throne, he had promised to stand alongside her.

As he rode, he was left confused by the state of the area. It appeared as if the war had never happened. The grounds, even the Wall seemed to be unscratched. There was no sign of his armies anywhere. Bran had told him to ride for Castle Black, that must have been where they now waited for him. Once he reached Castle Black, he would be reunited with his wife.

While he walked the Wall, he did what he felt he always had done best to past the time. He began to strategize, make plans for his wife’s invasion of Kings Landing. He had only been there once, to ask Cersei for help in the fight against the army of the dead. Daenerys had been there to comfort him when he had learned of her betrayal. He had been in a rage before Daenerys had grounded him. It was then Arya shared with them her list of names of those she wished to kill, and of her desire to kill the Queen. Whatever plan they decided upon, Arya would play a role as long as she was safe.

While he had reached the top of the wall at sunrise, it was now nightfall and exhaustion was taking hold of him. With every step, his legs were beginning to feel heavy. As he reached the top of the wall overlooking Castle Black, he could see torches that lined the top of the wall overlooking Castle Black. Among them, he could see a large flame blazing above the smaller ones. It appeared to be part of a statue. As he got closer he could see where the light was coming from, a flaming sword, part of a stone statue that now stood on top of the wall. It was a statue of him, the sword was clearly Longclaw, set ablaze just like it had been during the battle with the Night King. Etched within the base in small letters was his name and what he assumed were titles followed by larger letters reading ‘Jon Snow, the Sword in the Darkness, the Fire that Burns the Cold and Bringer of the Dawn, the Shield who Guards the Realms of Men’

“You there! What business do you have being up here?” he heard a voice shout. He still continued to stare in awe of the statue, confused by its presence on top of the wall. Even as he listened to the members of the Night’s Watch approach, he still reached out to trace his hand across the lettering.

“This statue…” he said breathless “Who put it here?”

“Why it was the Queen of course.” answered one of the young recruits. “Came all the way from Kings Landing to light the fire herself.”

Jon laughed before shaking his head. “Now why would Cersei do such a thing?”

“Are you mad or just simple?” asked the recruit “It wasn’t Cersei, she is a long-dead boy, rightfully so.”

Jon turned to them in confusion. “You said the Queen the came from Kings Landing if not Cersei then...which Queen do you speak of?”

“Why the one true Queen of Westeros, Daenerys of House Targaryen.”

‘It can’t be true’ He thought to himself ‘How long have I been gone?’ As he looked up to stare at the face of the statue, he could feel his heart begin to race. He fell forward as he lost control of his breath. The two recruits ran toward him, as they did he heard one of them gasped “Seven Hells Mycha I think it’s him…” Exhaustion and shock were beginning to overtake him, he no longer could stand on his own or even speak.

“Impossible” He could hear the other recruit say. “Jon Snow has been dead for 5 years.”


	2. The Bringer of the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany, My story isn’t the one that needs to be told, it is yours.

“It arrived late last night from the Citadel,” said Samwell Tarly as he sat at the small council table in Kings Landing. Upon Queen Daenerys order, he was made Maester of the Red Keep, even without finishing his training at the Citadel. She had explained how he had proven his worth and abilities during the war against both the Army of the Dead and Cersei. Though, she still provided him with books to continue to study and learn to obtain the full title of Grand Maester.

In the center of the table sat a cage, a white raven perched in the center. Daenerys had never seen one the color of white before. She found herself staring at it carefully before finally speaking. “What does this mean?”

“Well your grace it means that the conclave has met and declared this winter to be over,” replied Sam.

“How do they know this for sure?” she asked, her hand Tyrion spoke before Sam could answer. “Those within conclave meet and discuss reports from Maesters all throughout Westeros.”

“What is in these reports?” asked Daenerys

  
“Information about how much the snows are melting, the amount of sunlight, and temperature changes.” answered Sam “For example, I have observed no new snowfall within the last month, and it appears the snows on the roofs have also completely disappeared.”

“Aye, I saw you trip over that seller's cart in the square just the other day while looking up at the roofs.” laughed Davos. “I thought the man was going to hit you with one of those decorative sticks he is always trying to sell.” After Jon’s death, Davos had remained loyal to the remaining members of House Stark who in turn swore allegiance to Daenerys and helped her to take Kings Landing. Upon her orders, he now worked to rebuild and improve the lives of those who lived in his former home of Flea Bottom while serving on her small council as the Master of Law.

“He would if Unsullied were not around,” said Greyworm, her Lord Commander of the Queensguard.

Sam’s face was becoming red, the Queen must have sensed his embarrassment as she directed to conversation back to the topic of the end of winter. “Send Ravens to each of the great houses immediately, I want to review these reports myself before I make my confirmation of the conclave’s decision to the public.”

“Yes your grace,” said Sam as he noted the task on a piece of parchment.

“Before you send those though I want you to send one to Castle Black.” said the Queen “Now that Winter is over I want the Lord Commander to order a search party travel beyond the wall.”

“Aye to check on those who may still be living beyond the wall?” asked Sam

“No, I want them to recover the body of my husband.” the room fell silent as a sadness hung in the air. Sam dropping his quill with a shaking hand.

“My Queen, may I ask why you want such thing?” asked Davos

“You of all people know he deserves a proper burial in the crypts of Winterfell.” said Daenerys “He should be with his Father and Brothers, not alone Beyond the Wall. Thank the gods that the crypts remained untouched during the destruction.”

“Samwell if you would like I could put together that request,” said Jorah, though injured in the war with Cersei, he remained in service to Daenerys as one of her closest advisors and friends. He often felt protective of Sam and could see the death of Jon still caused him pain.

“No, no I can put it together,” said Sam clearly fighting back the tears. “If they do find him, what shall I ask they do with his remains.”

“They will return with his body to Castle Black where I will fly myself to see it with Drogon and Rhaegal.” Said Daenerys her voice also shaking with sadness. “I will watch as it is burned, and Rhaegal will bring his ashes to Winterfell, where they will be placed in a tomb. We can all agree that he deserves to rest with the members of his family.”

“Yes your grace,” said Sam before abruptly rising to his feet and gathering his things before leaving the small council chambers. “If you would please excuse me, I have many ravens to prepare.”

“The other important matter at hand is the wedding of Arya Stark to Gendry Baratheon,” said Daenerys before any further discussion of Jon could continue. “Where are we with the preparations?”

“It would appear that the young wolf wants to be married in the dragon the pit.” said Tyrion “Gendry’s letter indicated no objections, so we have already begun to build the altar.”

“A wolf marrying a stag in a dragon pit.” said Varys who remained Daenery’s Master of Whispers “I must say this will be quite a sight.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” said Daenerys “The pits should no longer be a place of death but one of celebration. It began with my coronation and will continue with their wedding.”

“People have already begun to arrive for the wedding. Arya and Gendry should be here any day now as well.” said Missandei “I have made sure that the guest chambers continued to be prepared.”

“Thank you Missandei, speaking of the guests one arrived last night,” said Daenerys as she rose from the table, Missandei following close behind. “If you would please excuse me, it is time I personally greet them.”

As the two women made there way out of the hall toward the gardens, they were interrupted by the sound of a door flying opened, followed by the sound of small steps as they ran toward them through the stone hallway. “Aegon no!” said one of the Dothraki handmaidens “You must stay here.”

“Mother!” shouted the small child as he ran toward Daenerys. Daenerys quickly scooped the child into her arms, placing kisses upon his cheek and mussing his blonde curly hair. Aegon was born shortly before she had taken Kings Landing. Named after his father, the child was now her world, her miracle.

“Hello my love,” she whispered as the child buried his face into her neck. “I have to greet some of the guests who have come for your Aunt Arya’s wedding. What you like to come with me?”

“Yes Mother,” said Aegon. Daenerys nodded toward the handmaiden, excusing her for the moment. Missandei reached toward Aegon, who in turn gripped onto his mother tighter, pushing her long blonde hair over himself as he buried his face deeper into her neck and shoulder. This was something he always did whenever he was refused to leave his Mother’s arms. Daenerys was always happy to oblige.

She had learned she was with child shortly after Jon had ridden off to that final battle. Missandei had recognized it one morning as she had helped the Queen into her armor. To this day the thought that Jon had died never knowing how much he had truly given her filled her with sadness.

  
__________

 

“It is it really him?.... Maybe the white walkers have returned?.... I say he is an imposter, the Lord Commander should hang him for such a crime….If he is an imposter, he is a damn good one….The Queen should take him, use her dragons to burn him alive.”

“Jon…Jon...Jon” He recognized that voice. The air around smelled of salt, no seawater as his shoulder was grasped and he was shaken awake. “Jon, is it really you?” The last time he had heard this voice was in the throne room at Dragonstone. Back then his voice was broken, defeated, seeking forgiveness. Now it was filled with confidence, such he had last heard just beyond the gates of Winterfell _“The runt of the litter, that ones_ yours _Snow.”_ “Wake up Snow!”

“Theon…?” His vision was blurry, but even so, he could still see the unmistakable image of Theon Greyjoy. A man had grown up with his family, only to later betray them. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that,” said Theon as he handed Jon a cup of ale before pouring one for himself. “I didn’t believe those boys when they came running off the lift. They were so terrified they left you lying in it. At first, I thought they had finally found your dead body, that it had been lying on top of the wall this whole time.”

“They said it’s been five years…” said Jon before taking a swig of ale, almost drinking the entire cup.

“Aye, five years since you killed the Night King. The whole country thought you were dead. I guess we were wrong.”

“I don’t understand, the last thing I remember was killing the Night King, and then there is nothing, nothing at all,” said Jon, shivers running down his spine. “None of this makes any sense.”

“You are telling me Snow...or no, it really is Stark, no Targaryen.” laughed Theon “Shall I call you Jon or Aegon?”

“You seem almost cocky since the last time we spoke.” said Jon, smiling for the first time since he returned.

“There is much to share with you, Right now I am just glad you are here,” said Theon “Your wife is Queen now, guess that makes you the King.”

“What happened? Tell me how she took Kings Landing,” asked Jon

“I wasn’t there, but you can speak to someone who was.” Just outside the room, they could hear footsteps approaching. Jon watched Theon cracked opened the door exchanging whispers just before he held open the door. Stepping inside was someone Jon never expected to see at Castle Black. “My King may I present to you the 1000th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, Jaime Lannister.”

Surprising both of them, Jon began to laugh, unable to hide his surprise and feeling of irony. The first time he ever met Jaime was before leaving for the Nights Watch at Winterfell. _“I am sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force”_ Back then a blind man would have seen the sarcasm written across his face.

While Theon looked utterly confused, Jaime smirked. He too remembered his first conversation with Jon in the courtyard of Winterfell. This reaction was all Jaime needed to confirm that it really was, in fact, Jon Snow sitting before him. Pouring himself a cup of ale he finally spoke. “Well, it’s only for life.”

“You’re the Lord Commander now…” laughed Jon.

“Aye, by recommendation from your wife,” said Jaime

“Why?” asked Jon “What exactly happened in Kings Landing?”

Jaime’s face then became solemn, he turned toward Theon asking him to leave them in private, and fetch new clothes for Jon. Jon though continued to press, desperate to know how his wife became Queen of Westeros. “Did you kill your Sister? Is that why you are here?”

“No, I wasn’t the one who killed her.” answered Jaime. As Jaime began to speak, Jon could see the visions of Kings Landing in his mind, they were dark and unfamiliar.

They stood in the throne room. A green substance covered the floor as she was forced to kneel before the iron throne. A whip held by the Dragon Queen was wrapped around Cersei’s arms, forcing them behind her back. _“You will all burn! You will all burn!”_ She kept chanting, almost growling like an animal. She didn’t stop until she saw Jaime, her face then contorting into a horrid desire. _“Jaime, my brother, my dear brother you have come back to me. Kill the bitch just like you did her father! I want to watch as you cut her throat.”_ When he didn’t move she became angry _“You side with this foreign whore, you are traitor! I am the one true Queen, this throne belongs to me.”_ She then spat blood toward him before returning to her previous rage _“You will all burn! You will all burn!”_

 _“End it!”_ Jaime shouted as he climbed the stairs toward the throne. Daenerys pulled tighter on the whip as Cersei began to thrash in an attempt to be released from her bonds. Though she still breathed Jaime could see the sister who once fell in love with was gone. She had been consumed by power and madness. What she had become was the climax to something Jaime had known to be happening since she took the throne. He stood frozen and numb as he watched the young wolf step in front of him, a dragon glass dagger in her hand. In an instant it was all over, the dagger was slashed across her throat, blood spattered across the room. A retched disgusting cry flew from Cersei’s throat before she fell forward. Her tyrannical rule coming to its rightful end.

“It was Arya?” gasped Jon shocked by what he had just been told. He then remembered sitting in the dining hall of Winterfell late one night alone with his sister. She shared with him a bag, the contents terrifying him. She spoke of a list, those who would die for what they had done to her and her family. What the world had made his little sister become angered him. “If it was her then why are you here?”

“I have always felt guilty for what I have done in my past.” said Jaime “I kept those feelings at bay when I was commander of the Kingsguard and the Lannister Army. When Cersei fell, there was nothing left for me in Kings Landing and became consumed with it. That is when Queen Daenerys sent me here. The night I said my vows was the first time I felt free from that guilt.”

Jon understood, the day he joined the Night's Watch he left his old life behind. It was almost as if he became a new person that day in front of the Godswood. His past no longer mattered and he finally had a purpose. Without the Night’s Watch, he would have never become the man he was today. “If the walkers are gone, and the Free Folk are no longer a threat to Westeros then what is the purpose of the watch?.”

“There will always be a need for the Watch.” said Jaime “Though our objectives have now changed. Now that winter is over your wife has plans for us to chart the land’s beyond the wall. The Queen has continued to keep the Free Folk as allies of Westeros.”

“Do you have enough men? The lands beyond the Wall are vast.” asked Jon, remembering how they had once barely enough to man Castle Black.

“We now almost have too many recruits,” said Jaime “Once she settled into her reign Daenerys wanted your story told. She wanted everyone to know who saved them all. The statues are on top of the Wall, at the entrance to the North, and Kings Landing. Ever since, young men who felt they had no place to go have come here.”

“Dany…” he whispered. ‘My story isn’t the one that needs to be told, it is yours.’ he thought to himself. “I need to see her, I need to get to Kings Landing.”

“Of course,” said Jaime “It would be safer for you to travel with the group that was already headed for Kings Landing for the wedding.”

“Wedding?” gasped Jon. 5 years was a long time, and he feared Daenerys would have married another for political reasons.

“Aye, your young sister Arya,” said Jaime taking another swig of ale. “God's help Gendry if he ever crosses her.”

Arya, his little sister, was marrying. He remembered watching from afar when they were younger. When all the girls pretended to marry lords, she pretended to fight off bandits who threatened the celebration. He could still hear her Mother asking her why she continued to rip or dirty her gowns. He struggled to imagine her wearing a long gown before saying her vows with Gendry. “Theon and his party should be ready in a few hours. I will make sure accommodations are made for your safety.”

  
__________

  
“Yara!” shouted Aegon as he ran toward the sea captain who climbed onto the docks from her ship. From a balcony above Sam watched as the woman scooped the child into her arms, his mother smiling as she approached to also greet the taller woman.

“I figured you would be sending out those Ravens.” he heard Jorah Mormont say as he walked over to the edge of the balcony. Both men watching as Daenerys was helped onto a ship by one of the House Greyjoy members. Little Aegon still in Yara’s arms, laughing in excitement.

“I sat in the study for over an hour, and I stared at that piece of paper.” said Sam “The quill was in my hand yet I couldn’t bring it to touch the paper.”

“The offer to write it and send it out still stands,” said Jorah placing a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder. The larger man instead shook his head, once again refusing the offer.

“It’s not that I can’t write it, I can.” said Sam, swallowing hard. “It’s just that once it’s done and they find his body, then it all becomes real.” Even after 5 years of nothing, Sam still had some hope that his friend would one day come back. He had dreams of Jon returning, saying he simply just got caught beyond the wall and needed to wait for the snows to thaw, Night’s Watch rangers had done such before. “The fact that he isn’t coming back becomes real.”

“Sam it is real.” said Jorah “He sacrificed himself so we could live without the threat in the North. To move forward, we need it to be to be real. She needs it to be real.”

“You know I used to worry about him. My god, he was always doing something dangerous. One time he went all by himself to make peace with Mance Rayder. When I saw him return from that Free Folk camp, I knew he would always come back.”

“It sounds like you need it to be real.” said Jorah

“Aye I do.” said Sam “I just wish it didn’t have to be.”

Later that night Daenerys had tucked her son into bed. A ritual she refused to allow anyone else, even her most trusted advisors to do. “Mother, Maester Samwell said that winter might be over. Is that true?”

“Yes, and do you remember what season comes after Winter?” asked Daenerys as she fluffed the pillow behind his head.

“Spring and then Summer. Both are warmer than Winter.” said Aegon with a proud smile.

“That’s right.” smiled Daenerys. “I am looking forward to the warmer weather. This was my first in the cold winter as it was yours.”

“Really? What about Father, was it his first one too?” Daenerys had told Aegon all about his Father. As the boy grew older it appeared as if he was beginning to regard Jon as a hero, someone he needed to know every little detail about.

“No my love. Your Father lived at the Wall, it’s always cold there.”

“Yes, but what about Winterfell? Does it get warm at there during the summers?” asked Aegon as he cradled a small stuffed White Wolf.

“I am not sure.” said Daenerys as she rarely discussed what it was like to grow up at Winterfell with Jon. There short time together had been so consumed with the Night King and the war with the Army of the Dead. Simple discussions of their pasts were few are far between. “Get some sleep. We have very busy and exciting days ahead of us.”

As she rose toward the door, she placed a small kiss on her son’s forehead who in turn reach his arms around her neck. She turned in a smiled as she watched him curl under the covers, grasping his white dire wolf. As she looked upon his sleeping for she felt the soft fur brush past her. Looking forward she saw Ghost hop on Aegon’s bed, keeping watch over the Prince for the night.

She nodded toward the Dothraki guards who also kept watch over her son before entering her own sleeping quarters next door. There she found Missandei waiting to help her undress for the night. Once she was undressed and in her nightgown, she watched Missandei placed 3 drops of a substance into a glass of water sitting by her bedside. Ever since taking the throne alone she had been unable to sleep without assistance from Essence of Nightshade. Drinking it made her lonely nights shorter and bearable.

As she looked out her window taking small sips of the drink, she noticed she could finally see the stars clearly. Their lights reflected upon the bay, as they seemed to go on for miles, reaching the end of the world. She imagined her husband standing next to her, his arms wrapping around her before placing a kiss atop her forehead. When she turned her head, she found that she was alone.

__________

 

Smoothing the long black cloak out below his hands, Jon looked down upon his current dress. While the leathers were mostly new and unknown, the cloak was a familiar. It was the one he wore as Lord Commander, he imagined Edd had saved it believing Jon would return to the Wall after the war with the dead. He didn’t imagine he would ever wear it again. “Here,” said Theon handing him a smaller, thinner cloak. “Wear this one under it, there is a hood. We will make it to King's Landing faster if your identity is kept hidden.”

Jon obliged. While he didn’t fear being captured by an enemy he didn’t want to make the journey any longer, then it needed to be. The only thing he wanted was to see Daenerys, to hold her tightly in his arms. Once reunited he would relish in the peace she had given to Westeros.

Pulling the hood over his head, he headed to the courtyard of Castle Black. There he found Jaime waiting by his horse to see the Night’s Watch off. “I figured you would want the fastest horse we have.” he heard the Lord Commander say. Jaime then reached his hand, Jon took it to shake, before pulling Jaime closer, just as the other man had done in Winterfell years prior.

“Thank you, and let me say that I am grateful to have good and strong men like you protecting us.” Both Jaime and Jon laughed at the young King’s wit.

“Go to her.” said Jaime “Give everyone in King’s Landing my best.”

Jon nodded before climbing on his horse. As he did so he saw the members of the Night’s Watch had lined the front and sides of the courtyard, he guessed they were hoping to catch a glimpse of him. As Jon looked upon their faces, he could not help but see himself in their faces, boys hoping to find their purpose in this world. He smiled and nodded toward them before kicking his heels, his horse carrying him toward his purpose.


	3. The Watchers on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saved thousands that night, but I couldn't save my family.

They had been riding for what Jon had assumed was two days straight, only stopping for a few short times to eat. As they continued south along the King’s Road their horses became tired, slowing their pace. Finally, Theon and Jon had decided to take a break, setting up a small campfire along the road, cooking their first proper meal in days. Two other members of the Night’s Watch had also joined them. Jon did not recognize them, he assumed they had joined after he had become King in the North or even Warden of the North.

“Is it true you climbed the Wall?” asked one of the men, Jon had learned his name was Crann. “What was it like?”

“Hell,” said Jon, unsure if the boy was speaking of the steps or when he scaled the side to cross over with the Free Folk. “There is a reason we have a lift.” All four laughed as Theon began to pass around pieces of charred meat. “What about you two? How did you two become members of the Night’s Watch?”

“Our families died in the wars your grace.” said the boy who had introduced himself as Orwen, his face similar to that of Grenn. “When there was nothing left for me I ended up riding North to help rebuild, somehow I found myself at the Wall.”

“I was living in the foothills just outside the Eyrie when the fighting for King’s Landing broke out. My family refused to take sides and was murdered by the Lannister army. I ran and hid out the war in an abandoned holdfast.” said Crann “When it was all over I began to wander, explore what was left of Westeros. The Lord Commander found me and brought me to the Wall. The first time I saw it, it felt like I had reached the edge of the world.”

“I am glad to see that the Watch is prospering,” said Jon

“It really is the Queen’s doing.” said Theon, “Jaime says she is the first ruler on record in many years to actually visit Castle Black.” Jon then remembered what one of the boys had said in passing that night in front of the statue on the Wall. How Daenerys had lit the flame herself. “She told me she wouldn’t let the Night’s Watch die, she wanted it kept alive in your memory.”

Later that night Jon lay awake, staring up that stars. Each time he closed his eyes he saw her face. At first, she had been smiling down upon him, memories of their blissful nights together. Though as the hours' pasts and the cold winds began to blow her face changed, tears pouring from her eyes as she begged him not to go, to stay back as his armies fought one last battle with the Night King.

“Jon…” his brother Bran’s voice ringing in his head. “Jon, go down the hill, there you will find a Godswood.”

It was as if his feet began to move on his own. Soon he found himself standing face to face with a heart tree, the eyes streaked with red sap. “Reach out your hand.” he heard Bran say. “You must begin to see.”

Jon did, just as his hands touched the bark he felt the world around him disappear. No longer was there a Godswood in front of him but his Brother Bran, his hand held out. “Don’t be afraid, soon you will understand.” Flashes of images played out in front of him, they were so quick he struggled to see them clearly. In one he reached for Longclaw, stopping suddenly as he found the blade ablaze. He then swung it toward the Night King, hitting him in the abdomen. Just as the Night King’s form began to break apart, a spear made of ice was pushed forward. He felt the sharp end enter his stomach. A flash of pain before his hands fell upon warm blood as it poured from the wound. _“Dany…”_ he whispered as he fell to his knees. _“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_

 _“It’s too late. He is gone.”_ he heard an unfamiliar voice say. He saw himself lying on stone, his body surrounded by branches. Children of the Forest stood around him. _“We need to try.”_ another voice said.

 _“Do it.”_ he heard his Brother say. He looked up to find Bran among the branches, standing above him. _“This is the only way to prevent the Army of the Dead from ever rising again.”_

A sudden stabbing pain in his chest, he heard himself scream out as his body lurched upward. Slowly the scream turned into one that was no longer his own, but Daenerys. He turned his head looking for her, terrified by her cries of pain. “No!” he heard himself yell. “No more!”

He ripped his hand away from the tree, once again within the Godswood. His heart was racing and his breath unsteady. “Jon!” he heard Theon yell as he ran toward him. “Jon, what’s happened?”

“I should have been there,” Jon repeated. He couldn’t understand why he was saying this, nor did he know where he was speaking of. Only that whatever had made Daenerys scream in such pain, he should have been there to protect her. “I should have, she shouldn’t have been alone.”

“Jon, what are you talking about?” he felt his friend placing his hands upon his shoulder, pulling him back to reality. Theon looked toward his friend and then the heart tree, he somehow understood what was happening. He heard rumors of Northmen having such abilities. “What did you see?”

Jon swallowed hard as he continued to breath heavy. Clutching his chest. “I was beyond the wall, the Night King stabbed me but Bran he was there. I heard Dany, she was screaming, but I couldn’t find her. It was awful.”

Theon took Jon’s shaking hands in his own as he kneeled in front of him. “It’s over now, look at me. You aren’t there anymore, you are with me in the North, and we are going to King’s Landing. Daenerys is Queen now, she is waiting for us.” It was something he had found helped not only himself but his sister as well. Whenever their past traumas haunted them, they simply needed to be reminded of the present. It seemed to help Jon as his breath began to slow and he was able to rise to his feet. “Let’s get back to riding for the capitol. We should be near Winterfell soon.”

__________

  
“My Queen, please accept these gifts.” One of her subjects stood before her in the throne of the Red Keep. She sat upon the iron throne, holding court with the people of Westeros. While the lines had been short during the early days of her rule, they had grown longer as the weather began to change. “Your gentle yet strong leadership saw that not only Westeros, but the lands beyond the Narrow Sea survived this long and hard winter. For this, we bring you jewels from across the waters. They are from lands you once visited while in exile. I hope they serve as reminders of how far you have come.”

“Your gesture is wonderfully kind.” said Daenerys as her she admired the set of jewelry held within a small trunk. From where she sat she was unable to tell by the cut of jewels where exactly they were from. She nodded toward her Queensguard as the man closed the trunk before passing it to one of the Unsullied soldiers. “If there is anything you need to rebuild please do not hesitate to ask. We hope to provide any resource needed to help people rebuild their homes.”

“Today I only hoped to say thank you my Queen.” said the man as he bowed, taking his leave.

“Was that the last one?” she asked Missandei who nodded. “Good, Tyrion have Yara and Davos brought to my chambers.”

As she headed toward her private chambers she could hear her son receiving a lesson from Samwell in one of the studies. “Whose sigil is that?” she heard him ask. She stood in the doorway, watching the two look over a large book containing the sigils from each of the houses in Westeros.

“That is a new one.” said Sam “A bear looking upon a maiden. House Giantsbane, they live in the North. Your Father helped to bring them from beyond the wall.”

“They knew Father?” asked Aegon, his face lighting up at the mention of Jon.

“Yes, Tormund was a great friend of his.” said Sam “Maybe he will visit us for the wedding. You could ask him how your Father thought Tormund was a King the first time they met.”

“He will be here.” said Daenerys as she sat down across from them. “Brienne once served in your Aunt Arya’s own personal guard.”

“My Queen! I am sorry I did not see you come in.” said Sam as he struggled to quickly rise to his feet. Daenerys giggled, shaking her head at the unnecessary formalities. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, I was just hoping to ask if you received any more responses from the Maesters.”

“Not since yesterday, but I did receive this one from Jaime at Castle Black this morning.” He passed a rolled up parchment toward Daenerys. She took it, her hands shaking with worry that it may be a response to her request. Sam took her hand in his, shaking his head.

‘Theon Greyjoy and 2 others have begun their journey toward Kings Landing. They should arrive in time to represent the Night’s Watch in the celebration of the union between House Stark and House Baratheon. They bring with them a gift for both Arya Stark and her grace Queen Daenerys. - Jaime Lannister, The 1000th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.’

“A gift for myself and Arya?” asked Daenerys confused by the wording of the letter. She ended up rolling her eyes as she read it once again. Sam laughing in response to her candor. “Of course he would be vague.”

“It seems any gifts should be shared among Gendry and Arya, not between the Queen and the Bride.” said Sam causing Daenerys to smile.

“That has always been the only tradition I have known,” said Daenerys before heading over toward Aegon. The boy wrapped his arms around his Mother and pulled her closer. “When you finish your lessons we can have dinner in the Gardens.” She whispered before heading for her chambers.

As she stepped inside, she watched as Yara and Davos rose to their feet, bowing their heads. “Sit, sit,” she ordered. It had been a long afternoon of holding Court, and she was done with formalities. “These silly things really do waste time. Yara I am sure you are probably wondering why I asked you to here a bit earlier than the rest of the guests.”

“I believed it was because you have missed my company.” said Yara in her sarcastic flirtatious tone. “Though if it is for an arranged marriage between this man and myself, I am afraid my Queen that you are far off from my preferences.”

“I would never do such a thing.” smiled Daenerys. “No, I have a proposition that involves both you. As it appears Winter is over, traveling the Narrow Sea should be much easier. You two know more about traveling the seas than anyone in the Seven Kingdoms. I also think it’s time I grow the Small Council. Yara I would like to make you Master of Ships and Davos I would make you the Master of Trade.”

“What of my duties as Master of Law your grace.?” asked Davos, having previously put in charge of keeping order among the people and maintaining the Dungeons during the Winter.

“Ser Jorah has agreed to take on that role should you accept this new position.” answered Daenerys. “You two would obviously be working closely which is the reason I have brought you both here.”

“What would you like us to do first?” said Yara, immediately agreeing to the Queen’s request. She was exciting not only by the opportunity but also the fact that another woman had recognized her skills and abilities such a way.

“Ser Davos meet with the people of Flea Bottom, I want you to work with them to identify something that is only available from across the Narrow Sea. It needs to be something people will buy, Flea Bottom will then become the hub from where it is sold.”

“My Queen…” said Davos “This is a brilliant idea. I am quite sure the people of Flea Bottom will be grateful for this opportunity, thank you.”

“It is a small step, but if we are going to build that part of the cities economy then we have to set them apart from other traders in the city, may even the country.” said Daenerys “Yara, your first task will be to go to the harbor. There are some old ships, left by the Lannisters and your brother’s fleet, I want you and your men to see what needs to be done to convert them into trade ships.”

“Yes my Queen,” said Yara.

“Good, I want regular reports from you both at Small Council meetings.” said Daenerys “Also we should be sure to share our plans with Gendry when he arrives. He grew up there and would have invaluable insight into what can be done there.”

“Yes your grace.” agreed Davos “I hope he is excited for this as I am.”

  
__________

The highest towers were gone, the stones surrounding the walls were crumbling. They stood on the hills overlooking Winterfell. He was finally able to see the damage that had been left over from the last time he stood within the walls of the Northern capital. As he rode forward toward the gates, he thought of the last time. He was riding hard away from the gates, toward a dragon, his wife calling to him. Above him he could see the Night King surrounding the castle, riding upon the back of Viserion. In his arms was Arya, screaming for him to allow her to go back for her.

They were quickly able to ride through the gates. All of them silently dismounted from their horses before walking into the courtyard. The entrance ways and halls had been burned out. Many of the structures had collapsed or were on the verge of doing such. He walked toward what was once the entrance to the training yard, an arrow, it’s tip made of Dragonglass lay on the ground. A small reminder of that horrible night.

“Winterfell fell that night.” said Theon “But it was on that night that you began to push the Army of the Dead further North. You saved thousands in the South that night.”

“Thousands, yet I couldn’t save her.” said Jon

“Who?” asked Theon.

“My sister, Sansa,” said Jon, his head hung low. “I tried but the flames... this courtyard went up so fast. My men pulled me away, I was even lucky enough to grab Arya when I did.”

“You don’t know…” said Theon, his voice low. “I feared you did ride off before the raven arrived.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Jon “What raven?”

Theon had rescued his sister from Kings Landing just before Winterfell fell. While he had wanted her to return to the Iron Islands, she insisted on going North to fight with Daenerys. The seas wouldn’t be safe. Instead, they had sent a ship as a decoy, sailing toward White Harbor. They then began to travel North by horseback. When they came upon Winterfell, they saw the destruction left over by the attack. They walked the courtyard in silence, stepping over charred bodies of those left behind. _“This can’t be…”_ said Theon, fearing his allies and friends were dead.

 _“There was no sign of the army south of here.”_ said Yara _“They must have pushed them back North, we have to keep going.”_

They quickly began collecting any of the dragonglass weapons that had been left over. As they did, they heard a voice shouting to them from the trail leading to the crypts. _“Greyjoy! Get over here now!”_

 _“Clegane?”_ asked Theon, both himself and his sister ran toward to crypts. There they found Sandor Clegane, the Hound motioning for them to follow him. _“You have to help me get her out of here.”_

 _“Who?”_ asked Theon, but his question was answered as he came upon the tomb of Ned Stark. There at the foot of the statue lay Sansa. Her skin was burned, she was shaking, and Theon was unsure if she was conscious. _“Sansa! What’s happened to her?”_ Theon fell to his knees, pulling the young woman toward him.

 _“Theon…”_ he heard Sansa say as she weakly reached her arms around him. _“What are you doing here?”_

 _“She was in the main hall when the army of the dead arrived.”_ said Sandor _“Fire, there was..blue fire everywhere. She must have somehow made it out of the hall and came here. When I was running something hit me in the head, when I came to, I found her while looking for survivors.”_

 _“Smart little thing.”_ said Yara _“This whole area is made of stone.”_

 _“She has been too weak to move these last two nights.”_ said Sandor _“We need to find the closest Maester, bring her South if we have to.”_

 _“If we bring her South then Cersei will surely have her_ killed. _”_ said Theon

 _“What would you have us do then Greyjoy?”_ yelled Sandor _“There are no Maesters left North of here, and we can’t just leave her here to die.”_

 _“Calm yourself Hound!”_ said Yara _“East, we can bring her East and then go South if we have to. There is a Maester on the Iron Islands, he could help her, and it would put distance between her, the fighting and Cersei.”_

 _“No…”_ Theon heard Sansa say. _“It hurts too much, just go and leave me. Jon and Daenerys need you.”_

 _“I’m not leaving you to die alone here.”_ Said Theon rising to his feet with Sansa in his arms. He ran with her as the statues of those he had previously betrayed looked on.

“We got her to the Iron Islands on a stolen ship we found in the bay.” said Theon. Jon stood silently staring toward the entry to the crypts. “The Maester there helped her the best he could, but we had to bring her to the Citadel when it was safe.”

“But she is alive?” asked Jon.

“Aye she is alive.” smiled Theon, “She wrote to me a few months ago from Riverrun. Though I imagine she will soon head to Kings Landing for your sister’s wedding.”

“Theon…” said Jon as he stepped forward, pulling the other man to him, his arms wrapping around him. “Thank you.”

“Riders are approaching!” yelled Crann from the gate. Theon quickly reached behind Jon pulling the hood above his head. “What are you doing?” he heard Jon say as he tried to stop him. “This is still my home.”

“Do you remember how you said you wanted to get to your wife quickly.” said Theon “That will not happen if you are found here. Now do your best to keep yourself hidden and let me do the talking.”

“What are men of the Night’s Watch doing here?” they heard the riders asked they came through the gates.

“My apologies if I have disturbed the ruins.” said Theon “I was raised here and just wanted to pay my respects on my way to King’s Landing.”

“And who are you?” asked one of the riders. Jon was able to see them now, though he continued to keep his face hidden. They too wore black cloaks, though a sigil of a dragon and a wolf was embroidered on the front. They were from King’s Landing. He assumed they had been ordered by Daenerys to keep watch over the ruins until Winter ended and it could be rebuilt.

“Theon Greyjoy.” informed Theon “I was kept as a ward here for many years. I am on my way to the wedding by invitation of Queen Daenerys.” Jon watched as Theon handed the man a scroll, he assumed it was the invitation to King’s Landing from Daenerys.

“Apologies.” said one of the guards. “Your companions, they are members of the Night’s Watch as well?”

“Yes,” said Crann before introducing himself and explaining where he was from. Orwen also did the same.

“You over there.” said one of the guards toward Jon. “Who are you? How did you join the Night’s Watch?” Jon froze at the question, a feeling of uneasiness passing over him. In anticipation of traveling King’s Landing, and in trying to figure out what exactly happened to him and his family, he had forgotten to plan for this type of moment. He turned to see Theon, a look of worry and anticipation across his face.

“My name is Clovis,” said Jon in an almost hush voice. “Joined the Night’s Watch when my home was destroyed in the war with the Night King.”

“Think you are gonna become the next King in the North with that sword there.” said the guard in a joking tone as he noticed Longclaw on Jon’s hip. “So many boys running around with Longclaw replicas. Saw one almost burn his hand off dipping his into a fire the other day.”

“Well we won’t be doing that.” said Theon “Now I think we should be heading for King’s Landing.” The four men then began to head back toward their horses. As Jon made his way toward the gate, one of the guards stopped him by grabbing him by the arm. Jon froze as the man looked closely at him. “Sorry, I thought I recognized you from somewhere,” he said before letting him go.

Jon quickly mounted his horse, riding forward, ahead of the rest of the group. While he could hear them shouting for him to slow down, he ignored them. There was a fear that he had been discovered and if word got out, it would slow him down. He needed to get as close to Daenerys as he could before any of that happened.


	4. The Shield that Guards the Realms of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise that when this is all over we will be together again.

Sitting among the Gardens of King’s Landing, there was a sense of warmth. Something that had not been felt in a long time. The smell of fragrant flowers filled the air with a sweetness that had been once lost during the winter. Those who walked the grounds gave her looks of concern or sympathy. She didn’t need it, nor did she want it. She was to them by now, the scars, she accepted they weren’t going anywhere. She was finally at peace with everything that had happened.

“Aunt Sansa!” she turned just in time to see the small child running into her, as he grabbed for her hand. “Come with me you have to see this!” Aegon then pulled her arm forcing her to stand up and follow him.

“Aegon, slow down.” Sansa laughed as she was forced to crouch as she ran, her height much taller than the little prince. “I know it must be something of great importance, but I don’t think my guards can keep up.” She turned to see her guards, made up of men from Riverrun, Knights of the Vale, and one outsider, her own personal knight, Sandor Clegane. She imagined seeing all of them charging through the gardens, led by the young prince was quite comical.

“Look! Look!” shouted Aegon, excitedly pointing forward. In front of her, she saw a tree, it appeared to contrast with the other plant life, though it stood tall. “Mother had it planted here a few weeks ago.” Sansa was at first unsure what about the tree excited Aegon. It wasn’t until she picked him up off the ground and he reached forward. “The lemons are finally growing. Maybe when they are bigger, we can pick them and make lemon cakes in the kitchens.”

“You remembered I liked lemon cakes.” said Sansa with a smile. She had first met Aegon when she visited King’s Landing during her last name day celebration. The Queen had put together a small feast that included a batch of lemon cakes, just for her. She found it hard not to share with them with the young prince. “You have grown so big since the last time we met.”

“Now that I am four, Mother says I can start learning to shoot a bow and arrow.” said Aegon, proudly. “The Dothraki are even going to show me how to shoot from horseback.”

“That sounds quite exciting.” said Sansa “Did you know your Aunt Arya is a wonderful archer, she could even outshoot her brothers when we were growing up.”

“Even Father?” asked Aegon.

“Even your Father.” said Sansa “I am sure she would love to show you how to use one. You have to ask her when she arrives.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the gates of the private entrance rising. They both looked over the balcony to see the arrival of a group. Riders in the front carrying the banner of one of the more recently established houses. “A bear looking upon a maiden.” recalled Aegon “That’s House Giantsbane.”

“It is,” said Sansa smiling at her nephew and from the excitement of seeing Brienne again. “Shall we go and greet them?”

The two headed from the gardens to the gate. Once there Sansa saw a familiar face in the back of the wagon, struggling to lift one of the trunks. “Podrick?”

“Lady Sansa!” said Podrick, surprised to see her he ended up dropping one of the trunks, the sound loud enough to make the young Prince jump in her arms.

“Oh for fuck's sake, what was that?” they all heard Tormund say as he made his way to the back of the carriage. When he saw Sansa his face changed from one of annoyance to happiness. “Sansa, what a surprise, Brienne come see who is here.”

“Sansa!” said Brienne, in her arms were two young children. She passed them over to her Tormund before wrapping her arms around the redhead. “You look strong my lady. How are you feeling?”

“I am quite healed now.” said Sansa. The last time she had seen Brienne was at the Citadel when her burns had been covered in infection. “Only the scars are left.” She now hid them with dresses, and cloaks, though she felt safe to have some when around family and friends.

“I am sorry I could not be here for your name day.” said Brienne, motioning toward Tormund and her twins. “Renly and Cat have been keeping us very busy.”

“It’s quite alright, the gifts you sent were exquisite,” said Sansa as she and Aegon went to greet Tormund and the twins.

“He has got his Mother’s color but his Father’s features now.” said Tormund as Aegon stared up at him. “He even looks at me, wide-eyed, just like his Father did.” He passed the twins to Brienne and Sansa before kneeling down toward Aegon. “You’re Father kneeled the first time we met, he thought I was the King.”

“You don’t look like a King.” said Aegon, everyone laughing at the boy's forwardness. Tormund reached out, mussing the boy's blonde locks before speaking. “Aye, you are right little one. He is already brighter than his Father ever was.”

“I want to hear more about Father.” said Aegon.

“You will little one.” said Tormund before motioning for the group to head toward the Castle. Aegon running ahead to keep up. “But first we have to greet your Mother.”

* * *

 

Walking into the throne room still gave him a feeling of uneasiness. Though so much had changed for the better, the memories of what this castle was, what happened in this room and it’s chambers, still remained with Tyrion. It was the iron throne, seeing Daenerys having to sit in the same spot as so many awful rulers before her, made his stomach turn. Each time he saw it empty, he wanted to destroy it and build a new one, more worthy of his Queen.

“Lord Tyrion.” he heard Varys say as he made his way toward the throne. His hands remained in his sleeves as he walked, another thing that had not changed. “If I may have a private moment before we go into the small council.”

“Of course.” said Tyrion “What is it?”

“As you know, now that Winter has come to an end my little birds are able to travel much faster.” said Vary’s, Tyrion held up a hand rolling his eyes.

“Please Varys, I do not have much time. What whispers have you heard?” asked Tyrion.

“It’s from the North,” said Varys, his face becoming sullen. “Some families say they received letters from the wall. Their contents spoke of winter coming to an end and that King Aegon has returned. They say he scaled the wall to reclaim Westeros.”

“A fairy tale.” laughed Tyrion “The Night’s Watch just got a bunch of recruits, they must be going mad from the Cold. Why are you bothering me with such nonsense.”

“There is more,” said Varys holding up his hand as if to ask to continue. “An innkeeper says he saw a man who looked like Jon, even had the same sword. He believed they were headed South for Kings Landing.”

“Ah, so you believe an imposter roams among us.” said Tyrion “It would not surprise me, it has happened before. Was there not a man who claimed to be Aegon and others have claimed to be Rhaegar?”

“Weak minded individuals who had no purpose.” nodded Varys

“Sooner or later this was going to happen.” said Tyrion “There is still no need to bother our Queen with this information. I will inform Grey Worm to keep a lookout for and arrest anyone claiming to be Jon.”

As Daenerys entered the throne room, her guards in tow both men bowed. Daenerys motioned for them to follow her into the small council chambers. As Tyrion did, he found the room more crowded than usual, Brienne, Tormund, and Sansa standing at the table. He nodded toward the redhead who had once been his wife, she smiled in return.

“Please sit,” said Daenerys as she sat at the head of the table. “As you all know I have been considering reports from both the Citadel and various Maesters. I think it is time that I formally announce that winter is in fact over.”

“Aye.” said some agreeing with her as their fists hit the table. A northern custom that had now made its way South.

“Tomorrow at midday is when I will make the announcement.” said Daenerys “I want you all there with me. Each of you played a role in helping the people of Westeros survive this winter.”

“What about Arya?” asked Jorah “Should we wait until she arrives with Gendry. She fought during the wars as well, I would say harder than most of us.”

“I don’t think she would mind.” assured Sansa “She is not one for this type of thing, the wedding is more than she is used to.”

“Gendry’s letter made it sound as if just getting her to agree to the wedding was a fight in and of itself.” said Davos. Some in the room snickered amongst themselves. Tyrion noticed that both Brienne and Sandor seemed to most amused, almost nostalgic, at Davo’s words as they glanced toward one another. 

* * *

Though it was night, he could see the city in the distance. Lanterns lined the windows. Those who lived there sleeping soundly, their safety the result of their Queen. The sight filled him with pride, and his longing to see his Dany continued to grow. They once again had to stop, or their horses would not make it to the city. They now rested at a camp just along the Kingsroad. Jon had struggled to sleep during the last few nights of his journey. The dreams and visions he had experienced at the Godswood continued each night. Each time Jon closed his eyes they became more evident, yet he still couldn't understand. He now only slept when the exhaustion finally overtook him.

 _“You can’t go!”_ she begged him, standing within their tent. _“Jon you aren’t in the Night’s Watch, or an infantryman anymore. You are a King!”_

 _“I need to stand beside my people on the battlefield,”_ he told her. _“If I am not there to lead them right now, this could all fall apart.”_ In reality, Jon remembered it was more than fear of losing control of his army that brought him to the front line. Something called him to the battle, it was as if a voice were telling him to go. His duty to the North reminding him that he needed to defeat the Night King.

 _“Then let myself and my army go with_ you. _”_ said Daenerys as she grabbed the hand he used to fasten a scabbard containing dragonglass to his bet. Jon took it into his own before shaking his head. She tried to protest but he pulled her closer, bringing their foreheads together, both their eyes closed as the only sound left in the tents was their steady breath.

 _“You know I can’t let you do_ that. _”_ whispered Jon. _“You have sacrificed so much in this war, and there will still be another once this all over.”_ Not only had she lost her dragon, her child, but her numbers had dwindled. Many Dothraki fell during a long and cold battle, their bodies scattered among the north before being burned by Drogon. The Unsullied which had been assigned to Winterfell perished when the castle went up in flames.

 _“I don’t care about any of that…”_ she shook her head, tears were beginning to fall. He halted her movements, bringing his hands to rest upon her cheeks, gently caressing the skin with his thumbs as he brushed away her tears.

 _“Yes you do,”_ whispered Jon. _“You have spent your whole life fighting for what you deserve. I won’t allow you to lose it, nor will I allow you to question your worthiness of it.”_ Before she could speak, he brought their lips together, both of their arms wrapping around the other as they kissed. A sense of longing, and fear driving their movements. She continued to pull him toward her, even when they broke apart she again brought their foreheads together.

  
_“I can’t lose_ you. _”_ she whispered. _“I need you by my side. I don’t need you to be this hero, to go off and do something stupid and die. You said it yourself there will be a war after this one, we need to take back what is ours.”_

 _“But first I need to take back my home._ ” said Jon _“Please...understand that I have to do this, I have to.”_

 _“I do.”_ she nodded _“I understand, but you have to come back to be. Promise me you will come back to me.”_

 _“I promise.”_ He whispered. _“When this is all over, we will be together again.”_

“I was an idiot to promise her.” said Jon allowed. Unable to sleep he had instead sat and watched the fire. The last of its embers now died as the sun began to rise.

“What?” asked Theon, as he too began to rise from his slumber. Sitting up he looked at Jon with a concern. “Are you having those dreams again?”

“They aren’t dreams, they are memories.” said Jon “Before I went to...before the final battle... I promised her I would return. I told her that we would be together again. I lied to her.”

“You couldn’t have known what the outcome would be.” said Theon

“But I was a fool to tell her that.” said Jon “I knew what war was, what that battle meant. I knew there was a chance that I wouldn’t return, yet I just said it like some kind of fool.”

“She is your wife, you love her.” said Theon “Love makes people do foolish things.” Theon’s words reminded him ones he heard long ago. _“Love is the death of duty.”_ Somehow that day his duty was stronger than his love for her. A mistake he would regret for the rest of his days.

That morning Jon commanded that they move as quickly as possible. Before the sun rested among the clouds, they were riding hard toward Kings Landing, finally reaching the gates just before mid-day. They had chosen to enter through the cities main gates, giving Jon a chance to see what Daenerys had done. The city appeared different since the last, and only time, Jon had been there. It was more vibrant, more alive, it’s people seem happier. Banners of House Targaryen flew above, blowing just as two large Dragon’s circle the Red Keep.

“When she took the city, it was a shell of its former self. The people were starving, their homes turning to ruins.” said Theon as they rode toward the keep. “Even during the coldest parts of the winter, she was determined to help them. Now that winter is coming to an end they can rebuild their lives.”

They found it hard to ride toward the Red Keep, many people seemed to be making their way toward the steps. When they realized they would be unable to make it to the castle by horseback, they decide to instead continue on foot. As they boarded their horses at one of the cities many stables, people seemed to stop to personally welcome them to the city. As they walked Theon reiterated the respect that had grown toward the Night’s Watch after the war with the Night King.

“What is going on?” Orwen asked a merchant as they came upon a crowd standing upon the steps of the Red Keep. They were held back by the Unsullied and Dothraki Guards.

“Her grace, Queen Daenerys is said to be making an announcement soon.” said the merchant. From where he stood behind Theon and the others, Jon could see the man light up with pride when he spoke of the Queen. As he looked around, he found that others seem filled with excitement toward seeing her as well. The sight filled him with a hope that maybe she had not been bothered by any feelings of loneliness during these last 5 years.

They were able to make their way closer to the stairs as some cleared the way for members of the Night’s Watch. As they were, the doors of the keep opened, and the crowd began to cheer. Shouts of “My Queen,” “Daenerys”, even “Mhysa” rang out around them. From where he stood Jon watched as her the leaders of her guard stepped outside, Qhono, Grey Worm, and Jorah. They followed by Davos and Sandor Clegane. Yara, Tormund, Brienne, and Varys soon followed. Even over the sounds of cheers, somehow Jon could hear the sound of a chain, sounds he heard among the halls of Winterfell. His longtime friend Samwell Tarly came out, escorting his sister Sansa. A small child followed them, while Jon did not recognize him the crowd seemed to cheer louder and another set of Queensguard stood close by him.

Tyrion and Missandei were the last to step outside before he finally saw her. As she stepped outside, the sound of the crowd was almost deafening before everyone fell to one knee. Even as he did, he couldn’t help but look up her. She wore a simple white gown that hung off her shoulders, a red cape slung across her left shoulder. Her hair hung low with small braids to hold it back under her crown, a silver, and gold piece made to look as if dragon wings rested across her forehead. The smile she gave the crowd as she motioned for them to stand rivaled even the most gorgeous of sunrises.

“You stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of her name…” Missandei had stepped forward as she gave the Queen a formal introduction. Jon didn’t seem to hear her as he stared up toward his wife. She seemed to also be looking among the crowd, her gleaming smile turning to a gentle smaller one as she was preparing to speak.

“I first want to thank not only my honored guests but all of you for being here today.” Jon’s heart began to race at the sound of her voice. He found himself clinging to every word as if they were a necessity he needed to remain standing. “Today is a day for celebration. Many days ago I received a raven from the Citadel, a white raven. Afterward, I asked that the Maesters across Westeros send me their own reports. On their recommendation, along with the recommendation of my small council, I am in agreement with the Citadel. Today, I would like to announce to you all that this winter has come to an end.”

The crowd roared, fist pumping into the air as she made the announcement. Those who alongside Daenerys applauded. Jon watched as families among the crowd embraced, thankful that they had survived the winter together. Even among the celebration, Jon was beginning to feel like something was off. As he looked around, he saw a handful of people who were not celebrating. While the faces around them were marked with excitement, theirs remained sullen and determine. They looked upon the Queen with anger and contempt.

As the crowd became quiet Jon stepped forward, trying to get closer to one of the men. Even as Daenerys continued to speak, his focus turned toward the man. Theon, and the others not far behind him. As Jon moved forward, he watched the man reach for something on his belt, within the sunlight he the reflection and shine of a small blade. He wasn’t close enough to stop the man as he reached his arm back, even as people coward away from him. Jon was unable to prevent the dagger from flying through the air, directly toward her. There was only one desperate thing he could do.

“Dany, Get Down!” 

* * *

“We remember those we have lost during the winter, their sacrifices will never be forgot-” A gasp from the crowd, followed by a commotion and then she heard it.

“Dany, Get Down!”

Before she knew what was happening, her guards were in front of her. Qhono using his curve blade to prevent the dagger from touching those who stood on the steps. The Unsullied push who retreated toward them back while the Dothraki pushed herself, and those around her inside the castle before slamming the large doors shut, the sound shaking them all where they stood.

“Daenerys are you hurt?” asked Missandei as she and Grey Worm began guiding her to a safe area of the castle. She pushed them away, looking around for a small mess of curly blonde hair. ‘He should be crying? Why can’t I hear him?’ she thought. Her worst fears were confirmed when she heard Tyrion speak.

“The Prince?” Tyrion yelled, “Where is Aegon?”

“One of the guards grabbed him.” said Sansa as she brushed off Sandor and Brienne. “He should be in here. Aegon come on out, it’s okay.” The group looked around, not even the sound of breath could be heard as they did. After a few moments and there was nothing. The sound of Daenerys crying out as she charged for the door filled Sansa’s heart with fear and sadness she had not felt in years.

“My Queen you can not go out there!” Grey Worm ordered as he pulled her back from the door.

“My son!” she yelled as she reached for the door “I need to find my son! Where is he?”

“Sandor, Grey Worm, we need to go back out there and find him.” said Jorah. The two men nodded before all three returned to the front of the castle, slipping through a small crack in the door.

“They have to find him.” Daenerys begged as both Sansa and Missandei held her. “They have to, he is all I have left.”

* * *

 

He was pushed forward, those within the crowd, chaos had immediately erupted after the dagger was thrown. “Get back!” he ordered them as he ran forward, grabbing the man who had thrown the dagger. Ripping his head back Jon brought placed one of his smaller blades under the man’s chin. “Who are you?” he yelled. The assassin simply smirked at him before flinging his head forward, his jugular landing on the blade. Blood spattered across Jon’s face as he dropped the man to the ground.

He could see Theon and the others fighting other would be assassins. As he tried to join him, another sight caught his eye. The young boy who had been standing with Sansa and Samwell was in the arms of one of the Queensguard. Though instead of rushing inside with everyone else, they now ran toward the crowd, away from the keep. Something about the situation was not right.

“Why aren’t we going with Mother?” he heard the little boy cry out as he got closer. “I want to be with my Mother!”

As he reached out to stop them another assailant ran between them, a blade swung toward his front. As Jon retreated backward, he unsheathed Longclaw from his hip. He moved forward to strike the man, both swords clanging together. As his attacker swung lower, toward his stomach, Jon saw an opening. He swung high in a quick motion, killing the man with a slice to the chest.  
Jon ran through one of the alleyways in the direction he saw the guard go. He could tell that he was headed toward one of the gates that lead to the Blackwaters docks. His grip around Longclaw tightened as he found the two. The guard appeared to be trying to force the child into some type of basket, possibly a cage on the back side of a cart.

“No!” he heard the child scream. “Take me to my Mother!”

“Shut your mouth!” yelled the guard before striking the boy in the face. The young child cried as he retreated into the basket.

“Stop!” yelled Jon. “Don’t touch the boy any further.”

The guard turned toward Jon, an annoyed smirk crossing his face. “Run along back to your wall boy. This doesn’t concern you.”

“That boy should be in the Red Keep.,” said Jon as he stepped forward. “Let him go and leave now.”

“What a fine offer.” laughed the guard as he pulled a sword from his hip, pointing it toward the child who screamed. “Unfortunately I will have to refuse.” Jon felt a sudden rush of heat travel to the palm of the hand that held his sword. He lifted the blade to that it had come alive with fire. Both men were startled for a second before Jon launched forward in a rage.

“You’re him…” gasped the man as their swords clashed. Each of Jon’s strikes pushing him back. “The one from the statues.” Jon continued to charge at him, ignoring his words. “You should be dead; no matter I will kill you again.”

With a shout, Jon launched forward, the flames from his sword dancing in the air. He quickly brought the blade down against the other man's sword before swinging it toward his left flank. The Valyrian steel easily cutting through the man’s flesh. The guard screamed as his body erupted in flames.

Once the battle was over and the flames disappeared, Jon sheathed his sword into his belt. He gently approached the cart, holding out his hand toward the young boy who was frozen in fear. “It’s alright.” he said, “It’s over now, come, I won’t hurt you.” The boy crawled out toward him, a tiny shaking hand reaching out toward him. “Careful now, you’re bleeding.” The boy had a small cut to his arm, while it didn’t appear deep his white sleeve was now stained the color of crimson. “Let me have a look.” Jon ripped a small piece of cloth from his cloak before taking the boys arm his hand. The little one flinched as Jon tied the cloth over the wound. “I am sorry if it hurts. We will get you back to the Keep, and then Sam can look at it.” The boy gasped before looking back up at Jon, his little eyes getting wider.

Jon looked down at that the boy, smiling. “My name is Jon, what is yours?” The boy lurched forward with a gasp, wrapping his arms around Jon and burying his face into his chest. “Okay…” laughed Jon, gently mussing the boy's hair before pulling his hood over his head. As he stepped forward, he pulled his cloak to shield the boy from any spying eyes as the two made their way toward the Red Keep. “Your Mother lives in the Red Keep?” he asked. The boy silently nodded against his chest. “She is probably more worried then you are, we will find her.”

As the two left the alley, they were met by Queensguard. Jon froze as speers were pointed toward them both. Jon tightened his grip on the boy until a familiar face approached them “Grey Worm…” he said before pulling removing his hood.

“Put the boy down.” Grey Worm ordered, both his voice and expression serious. “Do it quickly.”

Jon did as he was told, lowering the child to the ground. The boy was hesitant, unwilling to let Jon go. His hands shaking as he clung to him, pale knuckles clutching the straps of his cloak. “It’s okay.” Jon whispered, “They will take you to your Mother.”

The boy slowly ran toward Grey Worm before being carried back to the keep by another Guard. “Grey Worm, it’s-” before Jon could finish he yelped as he was pushed to the ground. He turned only to find a Dothraki holding him down. “What is going on?” Jon demanded as his hands were tied behind him. He looked up to find Grey Worm standing over him, a look of confusion quickly switching to determination.

“By order of the Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister, you are under arrest for the impersonation of His Grace, the late King Aegon of House Stark and Targaryen.” 


	5. For this Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters are in King's Landing now, so Father had to come back to protect us.

__  
  


_“Dany Get Down!”_ He knew that voice, it’s northern accent reminding him of the Wall. The first time he saw it, there was nothing but fear and pain until he had first heard that voice. _“Enough! He yielded!”_ It was impossible though, a moment created in his imagination to break through the chaos. It was something Sam knew that Jon could always do well.

“Aegon!” Sam heard Daenerys shout as the doors of the keep opened. He watched the Queen run over to grab her child from one of the Queensguard. Tyrion yelling for him to go and tend to the boy. “My child, you are hurt.” Daenerys cried, clutching Aegon to her breast. Sam gently took the boys arm in his, removing a back piece of cloth that had been tied around the wound. Its texture felt familiar under his fingers.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” said Aegon before turning toward his mother. “Mother, why did that happen? Why did those people want to hurt us?”

“I don’t know my sweet…” said Daenerys as she clutched Aegon, the child burying into her neck. “I don’t know, but they won’t touch you again. I won’t let them get near you ever again.”

“Your grace, we need to get you to your chambers. It isn’t safe here any longer.” said Davos “Samwell would it be possible to bandage the Prince there?”

“Of course.” nodded Sam. The group was escorted toward a private hallway leading to a stairwell, the dark stone covered walls protecting them from anyone who may wish to harm them.

“Order that all gates and doors to the Keep are chained and locked.” said Daenerys toward Tyrion “Once everyone is accounted for, no one will come in or out.”

“Yes your grace.” nodded Tyrion. Once they were inside the Queen’s chambers, Daenerys sat Aegon down on the bed while Sam ordered her handmaidens to bring him some water and bandages. While they waited, Sam examined the young prince's face, noticing that it was beginning to swell. Daenerys to saw it before gently caressing the skin, the young boy flinched as her fingers touched the skin.

“They hit you?” she said for laying her head on top of her sons. A feeling of deep sorrow and regret filling her chest. “I want Ser Jorah with Aegon at all times. He is not to leave this castle.”

“It’s okay Mother. If something happens, Father will protect me again.” said Aegon. Those standing within the room grew silent, there eyes falling onto the boy. “When that guard tried to take me away, he fought him.”

“Oh my sweet, you must be so frightened right now.” said Daenerys running her hand through his hair, appearing to brush off what he had said as a fantasy.

“I was scared, but then I saw Father fighting.” said Aegon, Daenerys face hardening with confusion by her son’s persistent. “You said the statues mean that Father will always protect us, that he isn’t here because he had to go North to protect us from the monsters. The monsters are in King’s Landing now, so Father had to come back to help us.”

The room remained silent as everyone continued to look toward Aegon and Daenerys. Daenerys looked down at her son, before once again clutching him to her breast. She was unsure of what to say to her son. She wondered if it would be so wrong to allow him such imagination to protect him from the truth. The truth of how awful the world could be.

There was a knock at the door, the sound of Jorah begging pardon from his Queen. She nodded toward the Dothraki who stood by the door. Once inside he bowed his head toward the royals before turning toward Yara who held watch by one of the windows. “Yara, if you would come with me.”

“What is it?” asked Yara “My fleet, has it been damaged in the attack?”

“No, the attack appears to have been contained within the square. We have arrested three people with possible connections,” said Jorah, some in the room stating that this was good news. Daenerys disagreed, nothing about the attack was good. “Yara, your Brother Theon arrived before the attack. He was injured while helping people flee.”

“Where is he?” gasped Yara as she crossed the room. Sansa abruptly following her, a hand anxiously clutching her chest.

“We brought him to one of the empty chambers.” said Jorah as he led the two women down the hall.

“Samwell go with them,” ordered Daenerys. “I can finish bandaging Aegon’s arm. Tyrion find Grey Worm, I want a full report as to what happened out there before sundown. ”

“Yes my Queen” said both men as they bowed their heads. As Sam caught up with Jorah, Yara, and Sansa, he reached into one of his pockets. His thumbs brushing across the piece of black fabric that he had removed from Aegon’s arm.

* * *

 

The cells of the Red Keep were more spacious than those in Winterfell. While they were cold, it was nothing compared to those you find in the North. Once he had been charged, Grey Worm had ordered his men to bring Jon to the cells. He protested, told them they were mistaken, but they didn’t believe him. A man thought to be dead for 5 years suddenly appearing just as the city was attacked, even to him it sounded impossible.

He now sat alone on the floor of a cell, staring up at the barred window. While he had hoped someone who would recognize him would walk by. Outside there were two others who had been forced into cells shortly after him. Their accents seemed foreign, though all accents from those living South of Winterfell were foreign to his ears. Since they first arrived, they had complained of the cold, after what he assumed were a few hours he had grown sick of their voices. “Oh, would you please shut up!”

“Who is that?” asked one of the men. “Did she not say Winter is over, yet how can it be this cold in here?”

“This isn’t cold,” smirked Jon.

“Then why am I freezing?” said the man. “Why are my bones shaking out of my own skin?”

“Maybe you don’t know what cold is.” guessed Jon, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“And you do?”

“Aye, I am from the North,” said Jon. Then it occurred to him, one of the harshest winters Westeros had known had recently come to an end. It wasn’t only the North who had known the cold, but those within the South as well. “Where are you from anyway?”

“Enough with the questions boy.” said another voice. Jon was unsure if it were one of the guards or another prisoner. The dungeon became silent, leaving only the sound of his own thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

“When were you going to tell me about this?” asked Daenerys sitting within her chambers, her eyes glaring toward Tyrion and Grey Worm.

“My Queen it didn’t seem like something of importance.” said Tyrion, his eyes kept low.

“Importance!” exclaimed Daenerys, grasping a goblet of wine in her hand. “A man travels the Seven Kingdoms claiming to be my late husband, and you don’t think it’s something of importance!”  
“Some people will always impersonate the royal family.” said Tyrion “After your brother Rhaegar was killed some went as far as Essos claiming to be him and even his firstborn son.”

“Yes, but none of them tricked my son.” said Daenerys motioning toward Aegon who was curled up on her bed. He had collapsed from exhaustion shortly after she had finished bandaging his arm. He didn’t even seem to notice the commotion from her discussion with Tyrion and Grey Worm. “How do I explain to him that not only is his Father still dead but now people will use him to hurt us?”

“He didn’t hurt Aegon.” said Grey Worm. “Aegon did not want to leave his side, not until he told him to.”

“If I may make suggestion my Queen, you do not have to tell him about this.” said Tyrion “Aegon appears to think his Father is only here because of ‘monsters’ coming to King’s Landing. Let the boy hold onto this fairy tale. He is still too young to understand the truth.”

“And what if another attack occurs?” said Daenerys “What do you I suppose I tell him when he asks why Jon is not there?” When Tyrion didn’t answer, she took a quick drink of her wine before rising to her feet. “Leave me.” she ordered. “We can question those you arrested later. Have suppers brought here for myself and Aegon. He will stay with me tonight while I figure out how to clean up your mess.”

* * *

As the darkness cleared, a throbbing ache surrounded his head. The cool cloth that sat there did nothing to soothe the pain. He reached up to try and remove it, but was stopped by a gentle hand and gasp “Yara, he is waking up.” it spoke. He opened his eyes to find his sister standing at the foot of his bed, Sansa sitting vigil next to him.

“What happened?” he asked, the last thing he remembered was seeing Jon run after Aegon. “The Prince? Is he okay?”

“Yes, he is with his Mother.” said Yara “They found you unconscious by the gate.”

“I must have hit my head somehow during the fight.” said Theon as sat up, the room spinning as he did.

“How do you feel?” asked Sansa, concern in her voice.

“Like I was beaten half to death.” said Theon, taking Sansa’s hand assuring her that he was okay.

“You have suffered worse.” smirked Yara, though she was genuinely concerned a when she heard her Brother had been hurt.

“Yes Yara, I have suffered worse.” Theon rolled his eyes at his sister before turning back to Sansa. “I thought you would be with Jon by now.” Sansa's eyes grew wide, abruptly she pulled her hand away from Theon. “Didn’t he make it to the Keep?”

“Theon what are you talking about?” asked Yara as she approached the other side of the bed.

“You don’t know…” said Theon “He isn’t here, the last time I saw him he was going after the guard that had Aegon.”

Sansa's hands began to shake, her breath quickening. She abruptly stood, the room appearing to close in around her. “Excuse me.” she said as she headed for the door. First Aegon had spoken of seeing his Father, now Theon spoke of seeing Jon. Her heart raced from the confusion, unsure of what she should believe.

“Lady Sansa, are you okay?” she heard Podrick ask as he left one of the chambers. He ran over to her, supporting her as she became unsteady on her feet.

“Podrick, do you think it’s possible?” whispered Sansa “That Jon might still be alive?”

“They arrested an impersonator.” said Podrick “I heard that he was in the square during the attack, wearing Night’s Watch clothing.”

“That must be it then…” said Sansa, both relieved of sad, the hope of seeing her Brother again disappearing. “Just someone from the North trying to get the Queen’s attention.”

“My Lady, you look as if you have not eaten at all today.” said Podrick as he began to lead her toward the kitchens. “Let’s get you some food. One of your sister’s friends arrived this morning. Apparently, he has taken over the kitchens.”

* * *

The night was uneventful, the only sounds were that of the increased patrols by the guards. They were not a disturbance as most had collapsed from the exhaustion of the day. Sam had awakened early, preparing Aegon’s lessons by the light of the sunrise. Daenerys had requested that Aegon continue lessons, though they would be held in her chambers. 

While waiting for the prince to awaken, Sam sat at his desk. The black piece of cloth he removed from Aegon’s arm now resting in his palm. His fingers traced the threads, they were thick, meant hold in warmth. He wore many items made from the same threads during his time in the Night’s Watch. As he sat in silence, his mind replayed what young Aegon had said, how he believed Jon had come back to fight ‘monsters’ in King’s Landing. That voice replaying over in his mind _“Dany Get Down!”_.

During their lesson, Aegon was both distracted and frustrated. His tiny hand almost breaking the quill as he pressed it to the parchment. It wasn’t until his Aunt had visited in him, a folded cloak in her arms that the Prince’s features softened. “What’s that?” he asked, jumping up from his seat.

“It’s for you.” she said as she unfolded it. “I need to see how it fits on you so far. You are growing so fast, I may have made it to small.” She helped Aegon put it on, a leather cloak topped by furs made to look like a wolves pelt. “Do you like it?” she said as she adjusted the straps across his chest.

“Yes!” he said as he smoothed his hands down the sides before running them across the furs. “Will I be able to wear it to the wedding?”

“I think so.” Sansa smiled “It looks just like the one my Father used to wear. I made your Father one just like it to before we took Winterfell.”

“You look just like him.” said Jorah, Sam nodding in agreement.

“Thank you Aunt Sansa.” said Aegon as he removed the cloak. At the mention of his Father, the boys face seem to return to his sullen form. Though the prince was kind enough not to let his Aunt see his distress, waiting until she had left the room. “What is troubling you?” Sam finally asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aegon shrugged it off with a huff, his hands balling into tiny fists. “No one believes me about Father!” he yelled, “Even Mother said the man I saw wasn’t him. Tyrion and Grey Worm told her it was a man pretending to be him.”

“Aegon who told you this?” asked Jorah as he sat across from the boy.

“I heard them talking,” said Aegon. “They thought I was asleep. They said he wouldn’t be here if another attack happens.”

“Aegon... it’s a complicated situation.” said Sam but the boy slammed his fist on the table. Shouting as tears began to form in the corners in his eyes. “You don’t believe me! It was him! He used Longclaw to kill the man!”

“People can make copies of swords.” said Sam “I know this is har-”

“But flames were coming from the sword.” the prince interrupted. “And before it began burning I saw the blade, it looked just like yours.” Aegon was referring to Heartsbane, Samwell’s Valyrian Steel sword that now was displayed in the library. “You said there are only a few swords that look like yours and Father had one.”

Sam took pause at the boy’s words, the little one was too smart for his own good. He imagined that both his parents were at the same age as well. Both had been forced to grow up before their time, it now appeared Aegon would have to do the same.

Once they had finished their lesson and Aegon went to break a mid-day feast with his Mother, Sam and Jorah found themselves in the chambers of the Queensguard. There were shelves of items, some belonging to the guards, some belonging to those who had been arrested. The ones that had been used in the attack were hidden away at the top, though Jorah was able to spot them for some were still covered in dried blood. “Do any of them look like Longclaw?” asked Sam as they inspected each weapon.

“No.,” said Jorah as he picked up a smaller blade, a simple dagger. “Though isn’t this a Night’s Watch issued weapon?” He handed it to Sam who inspected it before nodding. “What is that doing here?”

“Probably one of Theon's,” said Sam as he continued to search for the sword. “It’s not here.” he pushed away the weapons, sighing in disappointment. As the two men left, they saw a large sword, leaning against the wall. It was covered by a leather cloth, just as the other weapons had been. On the floor was a black leather scabbard. Sam knelt down, running his hands across the leather. The memory of the last time he held this scabbard, and its sword coming to mind _“I promised Mormont I wouldn’t lose it again.”_

Sam looked up toward where the cloth covered sword rested against the wall. A shaking hand reached up to slowly removed the fabric, the other steadying the sword so it would not fall. The metal, and pummel felt light under his fingers. He gasped as the cloth was removed, the red eyes of a white dire wolf greeting him. The metal covered in ripples, appearing as if was made from the waves of the sea. Jorah too knelt down, recognizing the weapon that was once his own’ “After the battle…” he spoke in disbelief, reaching out to touch it.“We sent a hundred men looking for him, for this, they couldn't find it.”

“And now it’s here.”

* * *

There was only ice and falling snows. The sound of wind across the valley, snow crushing beneath his feet. Every so often he would hear his brothers voice “You know what you need to do, keep moving.” He found himself stepping forward, the children of the forest beside him. Every time he closed his eyes it was the same. The North, it’s miles of snow and ice, leading to what appeared to be nowhere. Finally, he could see something, the body of a dragon lying in the snow. His hand reaching out, in it he carried a torch of flame the color of the sky.

“No!” he gasped as he lurched forward. He had been lying on the bench of his cell, almost falling over as he sat up. His breath was unsteady, his heart pounding like a hammer in his chest. They were just dreams, this is what he told himself. Even as they became more vivid, just like his memories, they need to be dreams.

“Jon?” he heard a familiar voice gasp. He looked up and saw the familiar rounded face of his most trusted friend. Both their eyes widened as they saw each. Even by torchlight, Jon could see the other man’s skin go pale as if he were looking at a ghost. The door of his cell opened, Jon rose to his feet while his Sam slowly stepped forward. “Is it... Is it really you?”

“Sam...” Jon said as he reached forward, pulling the larger man into an embrace. Sam doing the same. When they broke apart, both held each other's gazes. Each one hoping the moment wasn’t one of imagination. “Jon, wherein the seven hells have you been?” Sam finally said, Jon, shaking his head in response.

“I don’t know Sam.” said Jon as the two sat on the bench. “I wish I could tell you, but I have been struggling to understand all of this.”

“No one has seen you since you went off to fight the Night King.” said Sam “What happened to you?”

“The last thing I remember was killing the Night King.” said Jon, his voice becoming grave. “As he fell he stabbed me.” Jon lifted his boiled leathers, a fresh scar now crossed his lower abdomen. “Then there was nothing before I woke up in the North. I rode for the Wall and when I got there... they said I had been dead for 5 years.”

“It’s true…” said Sam as he shuddered at the memory. He had spent many of days and nights angry at the gods for taking his closest friend, he had even screamed at them for not allowing him a chance to say goodbye. When they had first taken King’s Landing, he sometimes found himself staring out the windows overlooking the gates, hoping to see Jon return. “It never felt real to me though.”

“You became a Maester.” smiled Jon as he examined Sam’s chain. “I remember you once told me that was what you were meant to be.”

“Aye, after the war with the dead and sack of King’s Landing the Citadel allowed me to come back.” said Sam “Gilly and Sam stayed here with Daenerys while I went to Oldtown. The Citadel wanted me to return to Castle Black, but the Queen insisted I come to King’s Landing.”

“I am glad.” said Jon “Not only for that but also that you and your family are here.”

“Not as glad as I am that you are here.” Sam laughed. “I am sorry that you have to be down here.”

“The attack...does anyone know who was behind it?” asked Jon.

“Not yet.” said Sam “We are still gathering information. Did you see or hear anything?”

Jon shook his head while holding up his hand and motioning toward the door. The two others who had been arrested were in other cells, he did not want to reveal any of his suspicions in front of them. Sam nodded in silent understanding. “Jorah is speaking with Tyrion, and I will try and speak with the Queen. ”

“Is she okay?” asked Jon, his face shifting toward the door of his cell. While he was patient, he wanted nothing more than to hold his wife again. “I need to see her.”

“I know…” said Sam, disappointed that he was unable to free his friend, his King. Though, both men knew that it would cause an unnecessary commotion within the Keep. “Stay here, if I can get Tormund or even Davos to come to see you then maybe we can get you out of here quicker.”

“Wait, Sam!” Jon stopped his friend from quickly leaving, needing an answer. “The boy I saved...is he yours?” He remembered how the child’s face lit up when he mentioned Sam’s name as his arm was bandaged.

Sam froze, Jon didn’t know. Daenerys had only learned that she was with child after he had disappeared. Sam could still remember the day he found out the Queen was with child, something she believed to be impossible.

_They had regrouped in Dragonstone, her armies and a handful of Jon’s, waiting for their first orders to take King’s Landing. Daenerys was still lost in her grief, no one had spoken to her since a small conversation with Arya on the ship back to the island. One evening Missandei had approached Sam, her face covered in worry. “You need to do something!” she begged him. “No one knows about this. She doesn’t sleep, she isn’t eating enough. She only just sits there, I have never seen her like this.”_

_Sam had found her sitting by the window in her chambers. Jon’s long cloak, the one gifted to him by his sister wrapped around her shoulders. As he approached her, she remained still, staring out onto the water just like she had while in the North. “Your grace, if it is true I need to examine you.” Daenerys still remained un-moving, staring across the water. Missandei frustrated by her Queen’s condition came over. She took Sam’s hand in her own and placed his palm on the Queen’s belly. It was tender and swollen round._

_“He was the only one…” the Queen whispered at his touch. “No one believed I could have children. He was the only one…” Her head fell forward, tears once again streamed across her face as she rested her palms on her belly. “He is gone...and I am here, alone and afraid!”_

_“You aren’t alone.” said Sam “We are all here because we believe in you. You are our Queen as Jon was our King, and there is still another war to be won.”_

_“He’s gone,” repeated Daenerys, her hand’s shaking as she caressed her abdomen, her eyes once again staring out onto the water. Her grief over the loss of Jon consuming her. The fire that had once been there now destroyed. “I couldn’t save him... How am I supposed to bring a child into this cruel world?”_

_“By taking what is yours!” said Missandei “You saved me from my own cruel world, now you must save your child’s. You must fight to become Queen, or we will soon be dead...please…”_

_“No…” gasped Daenerys “I can’t lose anyone else...I can’t…”_

_“You must fight then!” said Sam “Once the snow squalls clear Cersei will surely attack not only here but also the North.” Daenerys shook her head, the thought of another attack causing tremors to shoot through her muscles. Sam took her shaking hand in his own. “I know this all may seem impossible, but you have always made the impossible happen.” He then returned her hand to her belly, a reminder that the impossible was still possible._

“No Jon…He isn’t mine.” said Sam a nervous smile crossed his face as he again sat next to his friend. “He’s yours.”

* * *

“Tyrion I know this sounds fucking mad,” said Jorah as he followed the Queen’s Hand through the halls of the Red Keep, Longclaw in hand. Once Jorah and Sam had found the sword it was decided that they needed to do something. Sam had wanted to go to the cells himself, to see the so-called imposter with his own eyes. Jorah had volunteered to speak with Tyrion, though now he had wished he also gone to the cells. He had found Tyrion leaving a closed-door meeting with the Queen. Daenerys was refusing to speak with anyone, instead wishing for privacy with her child. Tyrion had left the room looking defeated, and Jorah was hesitant to even speak with him. “Sam is down there right now, seeing this person for himself.”

“And he will see that it isn’t Jon.” said Tyrion “Jon died in the North. I don’t understand why this attack has every going mad and seeing dead men, but I don’t have time for this.”

“How do you explain this?” said Jorah passing the smaller man Longclaw.

“A copy, anyone trying to get the Queen’s attention would be an idiot not to have one.” said Tyrion waving the sword away.

“My Father gave Longclaw to Jon after he saved his life.” said Jorah, angry. “Before then it was once mine. I know that sword, and this is Longclaw!” Tyrion unsheathed the blade, examining the steel closely. “Do you think they could find Valyrian steel to make a fake sword.” When Tyrion didn’t answer, and both men turned when they head the sound of eager footsteps approaching. Sam ran up to them, out of breath he almost fell over before speaking. “It’s him! Jon’s alive, and he is here!”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Tyrion rolled his eyes before walking away. Jorah and Sam following closely. “This impersonator must-”

“He’s not an impersonator!” yelled Sam “It’s Jon! Go question him yourself if you don’t believe me.”

“I can’t!” said Tyrion “and neither of you should have been down there, nor messing with evidence.”

“Then let his sister or Davos go see him.” said Sam “Then you could go and tell the Queen that you were wrong.”

“You would be wise to hold your tongue Tarly!” gritted Tyrion “Neither of you will go back to the cells. The Queen has already decided who will question him in the morning.” As they walked the hall, they heard the sounds of wooden sparring staffs crashing together behind of the closed doors. It was followed by a loud smack, all three knew the sound came from the staff colliding into someone abdomen, arm, or leg. They then heard of one the Dothraki guards cursing in their native tongue, followed by a familiar voice. “Get up! Again!”

* * *

He was a Father, but more importantly, Daenerys was a Mother. Sam told him of how Aegon was born in a camp just outside King’s Landing. Daenerys had commanded her armies to take the city even when she was with child. Had Jon been there he would have advised against allowing her to give birth so close to enemy lines. Sam had explained any such effort would be useless. Daenerys had wanted to fight for her people.

Jon had spent the night pacing back and forth in his cell, unable to sleep. He needed to leave this dungeon now more than ever. Someone was after his family, and they had gotten too close, they had harmed his son. He kept looking toward the opening of his cells doorway, waiting for Sam to return. When the number of guards standing just outside his cell increased, he realized that wouldn’t be happening. If the small council didn’t trust the own word of their Maester, they were going to need all the help they could get to deal with this new threat.  
  
The sun had risen when the door his cell finally opened. Two unsullied guards stepped inside, chains in their hands. “Stand up!” they ordered, though they didn’t give him a chance to do so on his own. He was forced to his feet, his wrists chained in front of him. “What’s going on?” he demanded as he was forced to walk forward. “Where are you taking me?”

He was beginning to question whether he could trust these men, then he saw two familiar faces waiting with other guards at the entrance of the dungeon. “Tormund...Davos...” he gasped. Both men’s eyes widened in shock, Jon could see neither expected that they would really see him. As he passed, they said nothing before following him as he was escorted through the keep. No matter how much he protested, neither the guards or his friends would answer.

“Jon!” he heard Sam yell as he ran toward the group, Jorah not far behind. The guards wouldn’t allow him to get close. “Jon, I am sorry, they wouldn’t listen to me.”

“It’s okay Sam.” said Jon “Where are they taking me?”

“To be questioned in the throne room.” said Sam “For fuck's sake is any of this necessary?” Sam once again tried to get by but was pulled back by Tormund. “You can clearly see that it is Jon!”

“We are simply following the Queen’s orders.” said Davos, his head hanging low.

“Sam, it’s going to be okay.” Jon tried to reassure his friend “Once the Queen sees it’s me this will all be over.” He was hoping to see his wife sitting upon the Iron Throne when they entered the throne room, the gods were once again cruel. The throne was empty, the room was empty. “Where is she?” he asked, his question once again going unanswered.

He waited in silence. The guards continued to hold tightly onto him. After a few moments, he heard footsteps of someone approaching from behind. When he tried to turn, the guards stopped him.

“Who are you?” A voiced asked him. It was a voice he would always recognize. Someone who had grown up an outsider just like him.

“Arya…” he turned his head hoping to lay eyes on his sister. Instead, he heard the sound of something thin, possibly a whip smacking into his skin. The sting moving quickly up his arm.

“Who are you?” she asked again.

“Arya, it’s me…” another smack, he gritted his teeth at the pain.

“Who are you?” her voice was void of emotion.

“Jon Snow” another smack, this time whatever it was hitting him across the back. “For fuck's sake, stop this!” Another smack. “Just look at me!”

“Who are you?” she asked again.

“Jon Snow! I was born Aegon Targaryen, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. I was raised in Winterfell with you as the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark!”

“Liar!” shouted Arya, she once again hitting him but this time it didn’t have the same sting. He was beginning to get through to her. “Who are you?”

“I was raised as your half-Brother in Winterfell. We used to sit together on the sills overlooking the training yard.” Another smack but Jon continued. “One time you were so upset about your needlework and I found you up there in tears.” Another smack. “You told me that because you were nothing like your Mother and more like Father than you must be a bastard like me. I remember I held you there as you cried and we made a list of all the ways you were in fact just like your Mother.”

“Liar! Liar! Liar!” she shouted as she continued to hit him. The final smack hitting him across the knees, causing him to fall forward. “My Brother is dead! Who are you?” Jon then felt something cold and sharp pointed at the back of his neck. He recognized the feel of the tiny blade immediately.

“I am glad you remember your first lesson.” Jon laughed “Stick them with the pointy end.”

He heard Arya gasp and her breathing quicken. He could feel that her hand was shaking, the end of the blade scratching his neck. Her voice now sounded broken. “You are liar...you are no one...” Jon turned his head to look at her, she was crying now. He could see that she was unsure whether to believe her own eyes. “You...you didn’t...you didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye!” She dropped needle before once again smacking him with the twig. “You just left all of us and didn’t come back!” She then dropped the weapon as she fell to her knees. “Unchain him!” she ordered, though the guards were hesitant at first. “Unchain my Brother!”

Once the shackles had been removed, he reached forward, bringing Arya into his arms. She rested her head against his chest as she cried. “Shhh, little sister…”

“Jon!” she gasped “You’re really here!”

“Arya...” whispered Jon before he looked down at her, kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ever left.”

“Where did you go?” she whispered, “Why didn’t you come back?”

“I don’t know.” he said, “I wish I understood what is happening, how I got here.” The two then held one another in silence a few moments longer. Arya continuing to stare up at her brother, his thumb gently brushing away her tears.

Tyrion stood at the entrance of the throne room in silence, the shock of seeing a man thought to be dead left him frozen. He had been wrong, he should have listened to Jorah, Samwell, even the Prince. “The bastard of Winterfell…” he said, humor had always been his armor against uneasiness. Both Jon and Arya turned toward him, their expressions were unmoving. “Your Queen is waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys reunion will be its own chapter.


	6. ...and For All Nights to Come.

Tyrion led Jon and Arya outside the Red Keep, when they stepped through the gates, they were escorted by the Queensguard. A private path led them from Aegon’s hill to Visenya’s hill, where the Sept of Baelor once stood. During the earliest days of her reign, Daenerys had the area cleared making it a holdfast for her dragons. “Is it safe for her to be out here alone?” Jon asked, worried that by leaving the Red Keep his wife was at risk of being harmed in another attack. Arya laughed, shaking her head at her brother’s concern.

“Do you not see the two full-grown dragons?” Arya pointed out “I don’t think anyone would dare harm her out here.” Jon smiled toward his sister. She had changed since the last time he saw her. Arya was now a woman fully grown. Her features had softened, no longer stained by the pain she experienced as a young girl. Her hair was longer, tight braids holding it back, it reminded him not of the war with the Night King but of his home at Winterfell.

“Stay here,” ordered Tyrion before walking forward into a large open area. As he did Rhaegal turned his head toward the smaller man, giving Jon a glimpse of his wife. Her back was to him as she gently stroked Drogon’s snout. She didn’t turn around when Tyrion approached her, and they were too far away to be heard. After a few moments, Jon could see his wife’s back tense as she let go of Drogon.

The dragons turned suddenly, and Rhaegal began crawling toward him, the stone almost cracking under its feet. Jon reached out to stroke Rhaegal’s face before resting his forehead against the dragon’s snout. “Hello again old friend.” he whispered before stepping forward, Rhaegal cried out toward Drogon before moving his wing.

For the first time in 5 years, their eyes found one another. Even from where Daenerys was standing, she immediately found herself lost in his dark eyes. “How can this be?” she whispered. Her breath hitched, and she brought a shaking hand toward her chest. If this moment were a dream, she prayed to the gods to never awaken. He silently walked toward her, the dragons allowing him passage. She too moved forward, her breath returning shallow and her pace becoming quick. It wasn’t long before both were running toward each other.

When they met, he remained still, his eyes watering as he nervously smiled at her. She brought a shaking hand up to caress his face but suddenly stopped. Her hand instead hovered, afraid he was an illusion that would disappear from the slightest touch. “Jon, is it really you?” Instead of answering he reached forward. His lips finding hers. Neither parting until their lungs felt as if they were a flame from lack of breath “You came back.” she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Dany, I wanted nothing more than to see you again.” Jon laid his head atop of hers as the two continued to hold one another. It was as if the world around them had disappeared, the only thing left was the others embrace.

“I thought you were dead.” gasped Daenerys. Their eyes once again found the others as Jon leaned forward. Her hand rested on his chest before he took it in his own. His lips and nose gently brushed against hers. Their mouths then fell softly and tenderly upon the others.

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.” Jon whispered when they broke apart. “That day...It was wrong of me to say I would come back.”

“Shh,” Daenerys said as she brought a finger to his lips before nuzzling her face into his. “It’s over now...you did come back to me, to us.” She then turned and looked up at the Red Keep. She could see someone running down the walkway, red hair billowing as if it were embers moving in the wind. She took his hand, leading him toward their home. “Come, your family is waiting for you.”

Jon could see both his sisters waiting for him. Sansa’s eyes went wide as he approached. Arya holding onto the older girl’s arm, keeping her upright on her feet. He reached for her, pulling his sister into his arms. “I thought I lost you at Winterfell.”

Sansa laughed at the irony of that thought as she held tightly to her brother. “I thought I lost you to the Night King.” She remembered when she first found out about his death. She had been at the Citadel, her burns being treated for an infection that left her weak with fever. Even so, she had screamed when Arya and Daenerys told her, only the Maester’s remedies calming her. They broke apart, Jon looking sadly at her scars. Sansa could tell that even after all this time he still felt guilty about the attack on Winterfell. She shook her head, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “We are both here now, that is all that matters.”

Once they had made their way back to the Red Keep, Jon noticed that his sisters had wandered off along with Tyrion. Daenerys led him toward the library, her guards standing a few paces back to give the royals privacy. “Are you ready?” Daenerys asked her husband as they reached the door of a private study. While her face was glowing with excitement, he wore one of anxiety. He was nervous about properly meeting his son. Fatherhood was not something he thought would ever be possible, nor did he ever think he was even deserving of a son.

“Jon...” said Daenerys as she took her husband's hand in her own, her voice soft and comforting. She could see his eyes becoming distant, his mind going to that place, a place where he saw himself as unworthy of all he had earned. She had always hated that he could ever feel such a way. “You saved his life out there. Even before that, you have always been a hero to him.”

Jon laughed, well aware of how his wife viewed heroic men. “So he knows I went off and died while doing something stupid.”

_Daenerys could remember when the statues of her husband had been completed. She had traveled with Aegon to the Wall. When they arrived her son seemed fascinated by everything around them. Though she remained somber, he had been squealing with excitement as the lift carried the family to the top of the Wall. The two had walked together toward the statue, Night’s Watch stood on top of the Wall, nodding and bowing their heads as they passed. Just before they reached the statue, she was greeted by Theon, Tormund, Arya, and Davos before being handed a torch by Jaime. She then climbed a wooden staircase that had been built around the statue, when they reached the top one of her guards helped her place her son in her arms so they could hold the torch together._

_“Jon Snow, the sword in the darkness…” Daenerys did not turn as Davos began reciting the title that the Night’s Watch, remaining Freefolk, and Arya had chosen to use to remember Jon in the North. She instead stared forward, looking out in the lands beyond the wall. ‘My love, why did the North take you from me?’ she thought before she heard Davos finishing._

_“The fire that burns the cold and bringer of the dawn, the shield who guards the realms of men. We shall never know his like again!”_

_Daenerys and Aegon then placed the torch against the statue’s sword, the stone immediately coming alive with fire as it illuminated the night sky._

_“And now his watch remains, for this night and all nights to come.” said those who stood on the Wall. Their voices echoing across the North. When the sound dispersed Daenerys heard her son speaking in a low and nervous voice as his hand reached up to caress stone. “Mother, why I can’t see Father? Where did he go?”_

_“Your Father is in the North.” said Daenerys “There were these...monsters.” Even after so much time had passed, she still struggled to speak about the War for the Dawn. “They wanted to take away everything, but your Father stopped them.”_

_“If the Monsters are gone, why can’t Father come back?” asked Aegon. Daenerys looked down at her son. He was too young to know the finality of death, to have to understand such horrible things. She did not want him to grow up like she did, knowing and running from death. He would live in a time of peace and only be made to understand such things when she deemed him ready._

_“Your Father has to stay in the North. But these statues mean that he will always protect us. No matter where we are, those monsters will never touch us again.”_

“No, not that part.” smiled Daenerys “I felt it wise to wait until he is a bit older.” Daenerys then stepped inside, motioning for Jon follow. Aegon was sitting at a small table, books, and parchment in front of him. Sam and Missandei sitting next to him while Jorah stood near the door. At first, he only seemed to notice his Mother. She knelt down bringing Aegon into her arms. From the doorway, Jon could see Daenerys whisper something into the boy’s ear before kissing his cheek.

Jon stepped forward when the boy suddenly looked toward him, his tiny body shook with a loud gasp. Jon fell to his knees before scooping his son up in his arms. The boy buried his face in between Jon’s neck and shoulder as his small arms wrapped around him. “Father!” Jon rested his face against Aegon’s temple, the boy's curly blonde hair felt as if it were his own as it brushed against him.

What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms? Jon could feel his own heart racing as he held his son. Looking down at the boy's features he now recognized both his own and those passed along from Daenerys. As he reached forward to caress the boys face he found his hand shaking “My son.”

“You came back! You found us!” said Aegon “Will you stay here?”

“If you and your mother will have me.” said Jon as he rose to his feet, still holding tightly onto Aegon. Daenerys rested her head on Jon’s other shoulder as he held an arm around her waist. When Aegon saw his mother wipe small tears from her eyes, he reached his hand for her. “Don’t cry Mother, why are you sad?”

“These are not tears of sadness my sweet.” said Daenerys. “You and your Father are here with me now. This is all I have ever wanted.”

* * *

 

Arya and Sansa found themselves pacing the castle. They were eager to spend time with their brother. Both of them wanted to speak with him, to tell him everything that had happened to them. They both imagined he had a lot to say to them as well. It would all have to wait, Jon needed to spend time with his wife and to meet his child. “What do think will happen now?” Arya asked as the two girls began heading toward the kitchens. “Should we begin planning the coronation?”

“Jon agreeing to a coronation in front of everyone in King’s Landing is just as unlikely as...well him being here right now.” said Sansa smiling as Arya agreed. Their laughter echoed off of the stone walls of the hallway. “Does he even need to have one?” The older woman’s question was valid. Those loyal to both Jon and Daenerys had come to recognize the couple as the true King and Queen of Westeros. When Daenerys began her rule, Jon was posthumously accepted as ‘King Aegon of House Stark and Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Savior of the Realm’. The last title created in recognition of his sacrifice during the war with the Night King. The Queen had also made it clear that she would not remarry, and with the birth of Prince Aegon, she did not have to.

As the women turned the corner, Arya was startled by a welcome sight. “Hot Pie!” she shouted as she ran toward the larger man. Both embraced after not having seen the other since the end of the war with the Army of the Dead. “What are you doing here?”

  
“It was supposed to be a surprise.” said Sansa, “Gendry told me about him, and Daenerys asked that he personally help to prepare your wedding feast.”

“Is it true?” asked Hot Pie “The other cooks said the King is alive! Is he really here?”

“Yes but keep it quiet.” shushed Arya as she pulled Hot Pie back toward the kitchens. “He is with Daenerys and Aegon now. They deserve their privacy.”

“That explains why the Hand ordered that a feast be prepared for tonight.” said Hot Pie. Arya could see the kitchen staff moving quickly pulling items from shelves as they prepared an array of dishes. “Do you think I will get to meet him?” Hot Pie had wanted to meet Jon ever since he heard about the Battle of the Bastards, his admiration of the King had only grown with time.

Arya smiled before promising to personally introduce Hot Pie to her brother. She then found herself sitting and watching her friend preparing desserts for the evenings' feast. The two sharing stories of what had happened to them since they last saw one another.

Sansa looked on at the two, smiling. At one point the two sisters eyes met, their gazes all too familiar. A guarded enthusiasm, a reminder that a new threat to their happiness was looming.

* * *

  
Aegon was as, if not more, spirited then his mother. Jon had spent the majority of the midday running around the Red Keep. His son's tiny hand grasped tightly in his own as the boy excitedly showed him his favorite places. As the hours passed, the little one had exhausted himself. As they had walked through one of the corridors the boy was yawning, his eyes fighting to stay open. Before they made their way down a staircase, Jon picked the boy up, resting the blondes head against his shoulder. The boy fell asleep in his arms as Daenerys led them to his quarters.

As Jon tucked Aegon into his bed, Daenerys ordered that Jorah and other guards remained posted at his door. He then heard her tell one of the handmaidens to prepare a bath for Jon. “You smell a bit gamey my love.” she told him as she sat down on Aegon’s bed. She was right, he had not had a proper bath since waking up in the North.

The water was hot, and the steam covered the room in a haze. As Jon stepped into the tub, he immediately sighed before resting his head back against the edge. The hot water releasing the tension that had lingered in his muscles. As he inhaled, the scent of the oils filled his nostrils, relaxing him deeply. Next to him a small pale dipped into the water. Before he could turn around a splash of water fell over his face.

As he reached up to rub the water out of his eyes, he heard Daenerys giggling behind him. Her legs moving to dangle in the water next to his shoulders. Her hands then went to work in his hair, each black pin curl covered in soap as she massaged her husband’s scalp. “Mhm, that feels wonderful Dany.” he said, his head leaning back into her hands as eyes fluttered closed “Thank you.”

“I want to my love.” she told him. She continued her movements, carefully coating and rinsing each strand. Once his hair had been treated, she began work on removing the knots that had formed in her husband's neck and back. As she used her thumbs to work the muscles surrounding his spine she heard him once again sigh. His little noises of relaxation and pleasure making her smile. She knelt forward, her lips brushing behind his ear before moving to caress the back of his neck.

“Dany…” Jon sighed as she continued to pepper his skin with gentle kisses. He lifted his head, staring up at his wife before reaching his hand to cradle the back of her head. “Gods I have missed you.” he said before bringing their lips together in a kiss. A need for one another, one that had been lingering for so long, driving their movements. As their lips moved against one another, he sat up, turning to pull her toward him.

Daenerys wrapped her arms possessively around his neck, not caring if her gown became soaked by his wet hair. When he pulled back, she began to kiss her way down his throat and across his shoulders. She then slid her lips toward his chest. As they brushed against the scar over his heart, she stopped as her eyes fell upon a new one. It was red and covered his lower abdomen. When she removed her hand from his neck to brush against the scar, she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. Immediately recognizing, and understanding where the injury must have come from. Her face became warm as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “Did the Night King do this?”

“Dany-”

“Tell me!” she said, her voice rising. “Did he do this?” From the moment Jon had approached her outside she had wanted to believe she had been wrong about his death. The scar was enough to tell her that she had been right. Her husband had died, again, and had come back, again. When Jon quietly nodded she could see the feelings of guilt and hurt in his expression. “Jon…” she gasped before reaching forward and pulling him into her arms.

Jon rested his head against his wife’s chest, her hands clutching his body to her. Seeing her face, and recognizing the fear his scar caused her had hurt. He was reminded of the memories that he had seen of what had happened to him after he had fallen. Closing his eyes, he did his best to not replay those images in his head. The sound of her heartbeat, the feel of her hand across his back was soothing him. The heat that radiated from her skin grounding him. “We need to get dressed soon, there will be a celebration tonight.” He didn’t want to let go, not even after he heard her speaking. He didn’t want to go anywhere that wasn’t in her arms.

Once they had parted, Daenerys continued to help Jon bathe, gently running a cloth over his back and shoulders. She remained quiet as she rubbed the essential oils into his skin. Once they had finished, and he stepped out the bath as Daenerys handed him a black silk robe. As he finished tying it closed she stepped in front of him. He reached forward taking her hand in his and resting it upon his heart. “I’m here.” he told her “The war with Night King...Winter...all of it is over now.”

He had changed into a black jerkin lined with scarlet embroidery, a matching scarlet cape hung across his shoulder. One of the Dothraki handmaidens had come in to help him properly drape it from his shoulder and down his back. This type of formal wear felt foreign, almost uncomfortable for him. It was a small relief when he recognized the boots he had received at Castle Black. They had been cleaned, the breaks in the seams repaired while he bathed. Once he had finished lacing them, he heard three knocks at the heavy door of his chambers. “Come in.”

“Now all baby crow needs is a crown.”

Jon turned when he heard the familiar voice of Tormund Giantsbane. He found the red-bearded giant standing in the doorway, his once closest advisor Davos standing next to him. He had not seen them since being questioned by Arya. Both seemed as if they were nervous, possibly feeling guilty for treating him like a prisoner. Jon looked at them stone-faced, doing his best to keep his voice flat. “No shackles this time?”

Tormund and Davos expressions quickly turned even more worried, their breathing hitched. “Jon, we are-” Davos tried to explain, but Jon found he could no longer keep a straight face. His laughter interrupting his Hand’s apology.

  
“You little bastard.” laughed Tormund as the two embraced. “Do you remember when I said that I knew you weren’t a God?”

“How could I forget?” said Jon as they broke apart.

“I’m beginning to think I was wrong.” said Tormund, Davos nodding in agreement. Jon shook his head at them. They both responded jokingly by shrugging their shoulders before all three laughed once again.

“It really is a miracle that you are here.” said Davos, remembering those horrible few days after the end of the war. He along with Tormund had led most of the search parties throughout the North. When they had found no sign of Jon, he had felt lost and unsure of how to move forward. “Welcome back your grace. I hope to return to your service.”

“Yes, of course; and thank you for everything you both have done for my family.”

The sound of small footsteps running toward the door interrupted them. Jon opened it before a curly a mess of blonde hair ran into him. Small arms wrapped around his waist before jumping up into his own. Aegon was dressed in a much smaller but similar outfit to his own. Jon placed the boy on his lap as he sat on one of the plush ottomans. “What do you have there?” he asked when the boy held out a silver chain. It looked just like the one Daenerys wore, though both a dragon and wolf head accented its center. Aegon was wearing the same, a symbol of their mixed Targaryen and Stark heritage.

“You should wear this one.” Aegon said as he handed his Father the chain. “It looks just like mine.”

“Will you help me?” asked Jon, Aegon then reached behind his back as Jon rested the chain across his shoulder. Once the metal had been clasp, Aegon pulled the scarlet cape out from the chain, his little arms almost struggling to lift the heavier fabric. “Thank you, Aegon.”

“My two handsome Kings.” said Daenerys. Davos and Tormund quickly bowed their heads formally greeting their Queen. She smiled in an acknowledgment of their courtesy before handing Jon his sword and scabbard. “Sam and Jorah asked me to tell you not to lose it again.”

Jon laughed as he tied Longclaw to his hip, Aegon looking toward the blade with wide eyes as Daenerys knelt down to move stray hairs from his face; the becoming fussy over his Mother’s hovering. She pulled Aegon toward her, nuzzling his face before planting small kisses across his cheeks and forehead. The boy squealed as his Mother laughed. “No more! Help me, Father!”

Daenerys looked up at Jon to find him laughing. While still holding Aegon she reached an arm around Jon before she kissed his cheek. “Not even your Father could stop me.” she said as Aegon buried his face into her shoulder, his laughter sending vibrations through her skin. When she looked up at her husband, she saw the smallest tears forming in the corner of his eye.

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” Arya glared at her future husband as he ran through the doors, almost tripping over his own feet. She and her sister Sansa had been sitting at one of the tables in front of the dining hall waiting for the feast to begin. Gendry knelt over the table, trying to catch his breath.

“This castle is like a maze.” said Gendry, panting and becoming almost unsteady on his feet. “You make one wrong turn, and you are in the tunnels.”

“This is the same hall where we celebrated Sansa’s name day…” said Arya rolling her eyes, her sister doing her best hide her laughter. “Did you see Jon yet?”

“No, but I think I saw Davos and Tormund leaving the royal chambers.” said Gendry pouring himself a glass of wine and gulping it down. Arya again glaring at him for not waiting until the Royals arrived. He ignored her to instead wave Hot Pie over to their table.

“They are coming! I saw them being escorted by the guard.” said Hot Pie as he placed a tray of fruits and cheese in front of the group. “Arya, your brother is much shorter than I expected.” This comment earned him a piece of fruit thrown at his cheek.

“Don’t worry Hot Pie, I said the same thing to him when we first met.” said Gendry as he passed his friend a napkin. Arya smacking him in the back of his head with her palm. Before he could respond the Unsullied guards standing at the doors tapped their spears twice on the ground. Everyone turned toward the halls entrance as the doors slowly opened.

The first to enter was the Queensguard, rows of Dothraki and Unsullied clearing the way for the royal family. When the three did come, there was a loud gasp from those within the room. Many of the guests, respected and trustworthy figures from throughout King’s Landing, had not expected Jon to actually be alive. Many even still questioned whether or not it was really him. Arya ignored them as seeing her brother again filled her with excitement. She applauded and cheered loudly as the three made their way through the aisle. It wasn’t long before everyone else joined. The joy of her brother’s return filling the room.

The loud cheers seemed to startle Aegon who suddenly froze, clutching Jon’s leg. When his father lifted him up, he waved to Arya and Sansa over his shoulder. The two women smiled as they waved back. “He will be Jon’s shadow for weeks.” Arya laughed.

“Well it will be just like you and him at Winterfell.” said Sansa, both laughing at the memory of a simpler time.

“Sansa…Arya...” asked Gendry “Do you know who all these other people are?” He was right to question. Besides Jon’s immediate family and those with connections to the small council; the room also held what the sisters guessed were those of importance within King’s Landing. They had hoped the affair would be kept to only those closest to the family thought it appears the Queen’s hand had other plans.

Even in times of celebration, there were political obligations to be done. When she was a child, this had also been Arya’s norm. Jon had often been excluded from these gathering, and Arya bored and annoyed by it all, often snuck away to see him. She would sit in the training yard, watching as he practiced with his sword, slicing through mounted bags of straw. There were few a occasions when he would nervously allow her to pick up a sword. It was during one of her Mother’s name day celebrations she had first learned from Jon about standing ‘side faced’. Seeing her brother, Daenerys, and Aegon at now at the center of a celebration so soon after the attack gave her a feeling of uneasiness. Though she already knew she had them, she reached forward to make sure her weapons were at her hip.

* * *

  
The feast had been overwhelming for Jon and Daenerys. Neither had expected so many guests to be present. When it became too much, Jon found himself with Tormund and Sam. The three men standing outside Grand Hall’s doors with cups of ale. Grey Worm later bringing them chairs to sit in, Aegon sitting in his Father’s lap. When Jon had asked Grey Worm to join he seemed nervous, but after a few cups seemed more relaxed. They were later joined by Arya and Davos. Sansa greeting them as she headed toward Theon’s room to bring him a plate of food.

When Daenerys found them, she leaned over Jon’s chair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing the top of his forehead. “I think Tyrion may have done a bit too much.”

“Aye, I think some of those people don’t believe I am really here.” said Jon taking her hand in his own, placing a small kiss upon the knuckles.

“They will be dealt with.” said Arya, Daenerys nodding in agreement before laughing.

“Well I told him to put an end to the feast and send everyone home.” said Daenerys. “It is late, we need to get Aegon to bed.” She looked over at the boy who once again was struggling to keep his eyes open while sitting with his Aunt. Arya passed the boy to Daenerys as Jon got up from his seat, following his wife toward the Prince's chambers.

Together Jon and Daenerys prepared Aegon for bed. The young boy changing into his night clothes before Jon tucked him under the furs as a Daenerys fluffed his pillows. “Father, will you be here in the morning?” the young boy asked as he clutched his stuffed white direwolf.

“Of course,” Jon said as he smiled down at his son. He placed a small kiss on his forehead before brushing small stray hairs from his eyes. “Get some sleep. I promise you, and I will have breakfast together in the morning.”

Yawning, the young boy reached up to give his Mothers hand a squeeze. “Goodnight Mother, goodnight Father.” Daenerys smiled before also leaning over to kiss the boys forehead. “Goodnight my sweet. We will see you in the morning.”

As the two headed toward their own chambers Ghost crawled past them before hopping onto the Prince’s bed. “He watches over him every night, ever since he was born.” said Daenerys. “He knows that he is part of you.”

Once inside their private chambers, Daenerys began helping Jon remove his emblem and cape. Jon doing the same for her. He then sat on the bed, watching as Daenerys began to unravel the small braid that pushed her hair back. Once her silver waves fell down across her shoulders, she stepped forward as her hands slowly began to remove her dress. As she moved forward, her eyes remained focus on his own. It was as if she were pulling Jon into a trance as she crossed the room. “Da-” Before he was able to form a sentence Daenerys reached out, pulling his face to hers. Their lips pressing hard against the others as she fell into his lap.

Neither found they could hold back, they needed to feel the other. They need this to bring back what was once a long lost connection. Jon slowly pushed the black satin off her shoulders. His hands leaving goosebumps as he ran them across her back, though both of their bodies felt aflame with lust for the other. It had been far too long since Daenerys had felt the touch of another person. She sighed when his lips moved from her own toward her neck. When his tongue brushed against her pulse point, Daenerys pushed her dress down to her waist. “Jon...:” she gasped as his hands began to roam across her skin, brushing against her exposed breasts. “For so long...I...I have missed you holding me like this.”

Since Jon’s death, she had not known the touch of another. Tonight would be the first night she would share her bed since the war. The thought of once again being with him sent shivers of excitement down her spine. She let out the smallest of moans as her head fell back only for a moment, her mouth then quickly returned to his own. Jon gently massaged her breasts before she began to guide his hands toward his own clothing. Immediately he began to remove his jerkin and under clothes. Once both were as naked as their name days, they fell upon the bed, their arms wrapping around each other.

Jon’s lips continued to capture hers as he positioned himself above her, his chest pressing into her own. Their tongues dancing, almost fighting as she reached up to grasp his face trying to pull him closer. “Daenerys... my Dany.” she heard him gasp as his lips traveled from her own, down his neck before falling upon her breast. Even as his tongue circled her nipple, his eyes never left her own. As he continued to lick and nip at her breast his hands gently moved down her sides. When his fingers brush against her inner thighs before one traced the sensitive flesh around her center.

“Jon…please…” Jon continued his ministrations, his fingers moving slowly amongst her folds. As he did, he watched as her head fell back, her eyes closing and her mouth tensing. Her hand left her other breast to pull him toward her. “Please…” she pleaded as he came up, their noses brushing against the other as their breath quickened. When her hand reached for his member, he gasped before moaning as she began rubbing the head between her folds.

Lifting himself up on his elbows he settled between her thighs before sheathing himself inside. Once his length had been buried, his lips fell upon hers. His hips moved in slow, languid strokes. Daenerys’s nails clawed at his back as her legs wrapped around his. She was encouraging Jon to go deeper as her hips met each of his thrusts. Soon she pushed on his shoulder, rolling his body under her own.

“Gods Dany…” Jon grunted, “I missed you so much.” She let out a shaky breath in response before rolling her hips in slow strokes. Daenerys was shaking and need to steady herself by placing her hands upon her chest. From this new position, she could easily see each of the scars that covered his flank. When her eyes fall upon the newest one, her movements slowed almost to a standstill. Her hand brushing against it as she let out another breath.

Jon watched as his wife stared down at him with a stern yet nervous look in her eyes. He had noticed this since they had reunited under the Dragon’s gaze. There were times when she would become reserved, hiding her emotions under the mask of a Queen. While it had cracked for a few moments, Jon had yet to see it completely crumble. He didn’t want her to have to pretend, not around him. When they were together, there was no need for it, no small council, no Iron Throne, no one to lead or rule. “Dany, look at me.” When she didn’t answer, he grabbed her hand, once again placing it over his heart. A small whimper escaping her lips as she looked up at him. “Do you feel my heart?” he asked, she only nodded. “I am here with you. From this day forward I will be with you, always.”

When he sat up both of their heads fell back, gasping upon the deeper feeling. He wrapped his arms around her chest and waist before slowly moving his hips. Soon Daenerys began meeting his thrusts with her own as their foreheads rested against one another. Neither one breaking the gaze with the other, even as their pleasure continued to rise “That’s it love, just let go.” he whispered against her lips. “Just let go. It’s okay, I have you.” They continued to rise and fall in a growing rhythm. Daenerys soft mewls and whimpers becoming loud moans. The guards stationed just outside their door were sure to have heard, neither one cared.

With his own release approaching, Jon reached between their bodies, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves in front of her entrance. The gentle touch of his hand was enough to send her over the edge. Jon’s name fell loudly from her lips before Daenerys’s arms clutch tightly around him. Her head then fell upon his shoulder, waves of pleasure soothed only by biting into the skin. She could feel Jon’s hands gently caressing her back before his lips brushed against her ear. “Dany...Avy jorrāelan.” he whispered.

“Oh Jon!” she cried as she continued to hold tightly onto him. Every night she had spent alone in her bed had made her feel afraid. Having only to rely on her guards and advisors never made her feel truly safe. On this night, wrapped in his arms, Daenerys felt safe. Jon would protect her, and she would protect him. When this realization became too much, she felt tremors moving through her muscles, her limbs shaking as she buried her face between his shoulder and neck. “No, don’t let go.” she whimpered when she felt Jon loosening his grip.

“Never,” he said as he fell back into the pillows. Daenerys continued to drape her body over his, their lips crashing into one another. The warmth of Jon’s skin and the gentle touches of his hand across her back as they kissed soothing her. “I am never leaving you.” he whispered as he gently caressed her face, thumbs brushing away tears. “Whatever you command of me, I will do, but I will never leave you or Aegon alone. Nyke... kivio... ao.”

Daenerys silently laughed at her husband’s broken valyrian. She would have to over the important phrase with him. Though this would have to wait. She nuzzled his face, the hairs of beard tickling his skin. He smiled gently while pulling the furs over them before resting his head atop of hers. Arms wrapping around the other, as they both whispered sweet nothings. Soon the only sound was their light breathing as both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Shall Wear No Crowns

The wash of the morning’s new light caused her eyes to strain as she woke. The brisk air sending gooseflesh across Daenerys’s exposed limbs. She turned, hoping to burrow herself into the warmth of her husband’s skin. When she did, she found the bed was empty, though the sheets were warm and smelt of snow and pine. She sat up suddenly, her heart racing at the thought that the previous day was nothing but a dream. 

“They are breaking their fast on the balcony.” she heard Missandei say as she brought Daenerys one of her scarlet robes. As if on cue the sound of Aegon and Jon’s laughter rang out through the balcony. “The boy was eager to spend the morning with his Father. You were sound asleep and neither wished to wake you.” 

“I didn’t even hear them come in.” said Daenerys. Last night was the first time she had slept soundly through the night in a long time. “Have the small council convened before midday. Inform them that I want updates on the attack prepared.” 

When Daenerys stepped out onto her balcony Aegon was sitting on the ground running his hands across Ghost’s fur. When Jon saw her, he immediately rose to his feet. She almost ran to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he kissed the top of her head. Daenerys closing her eyes and sinking into the warmth of his skin. “Good morning my Dany.” 

“For a moment I thought it was all a dream.” Daenerys whispered.

“Apologies,” said Jon, giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze and kissing the top of her forehead. “The handmaid's said Aegon was getting restless. You looked so peaceful and I did not wish to disturb you.” 

“Mother, will you eat with us?” asked Aegon from where he sat behind Ghost. The wolf nuzzling the boy’s cheek. 

  
“Of course my sweet.” said Daenerys as she took a seat at the small table. A tray of fruits and bread in front of them. Aegon climbed into his Mother’s lap before stealing grapes from the tray. “I have called a meeting of the small council later this morning.” 

“Back to reality,” said Jon, his tone somber. “Is there any new information about the attack?” 

  
“Not at this time.” said Daenerys “Though I have ordered that the council have reports prepared for us.” She noticed that Jon seemed taken aback when she said the reports would be prepared for both of them. She reached over, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it. “I want you by my side at the meeting today. Remember, you witnessed the attack as well.” 

“Father killed the bad man with Longclaw.” said Aegon “The man tried to fight Father, but Longclaw burned him.” 

“It was a miracle that your Father was there.” said Daenerys, resting her head on top of her sons. The fear she felt that day when she was unable to find him in the throne room coming back. “You were so smart to recognize him right away.”

“The bad man recognized Father too.” Daenerys looked toward Jon with wide eyes. “Don’t you remember Father?” 

  
“Aye,” said Jon with a nod. “He said he recognized me from the statues, and that he would kill me again.” 

* * *

 

Gendry sat with his head in his hands inside the small council chambers. The morning light felt as if it were made of knives stabbing his temples. His fingers pulling at his hair in an effort to block out the pain. The sound of Tyrion’s speaking felt like agony. 

“I’m quite sorry for the state of your betrothed, Lady Stark.” said Tyrion, grinning toward Tormund. Ayra sat both in silence and fuming at the two men. “It seems our post-celebration gathering went a bit too long.” 

“I told him it wouldn’t be wise to try the sour goat's milk,” said Tormund. “Not after all that wine during the feast.” 

At the mention of the drink, Gendry gagged before running toward one of the open windows to get some air. “How and why do you drink that shit before battles?” 

“Don’t!” Brienne, Davos, Tyrion, and Podrick warned. They had not wanted to have to relive Tormund’s tale of giants and milk, the one he had shared during the war with the Army of the Dead. Tormund only laughed at their reactions while Gendry covered his head with his hands. 

“Here,” said Davos passing Gendry some water. “It would be wise to only drink this today.” 

“You know, it really is amazing that you all have survived as long as you have. Especially you Gendry.” said Arya, still refusing to look at him. “The next time you crawl into bed and wake me the way you did I will put a knife in your eye. The same goes for anyone who calls me ‘Lady Stark’” 

“Arya!” said Sansa as she aided Theon into the small council chambers. Still weak from his injuries in the attack, he leaned on Sansa’s shoulder for support. “Please, at least pretend you have some sense while in the small council chambers.” 

“Shut up,” said Arya, exhausted from being kept up all night by Gendry. Tormund and Podrick had returned him late to their chambers. He was drunk when he passed out on their bed. His limbs sprawling out and pushing her toward the edge of the mattress. When she finally did get him to wake up, Arya had been forced to listen to him loudly retch over their chamber pot. 

“What in the seven hells has gotten into her?” Sansa asked, Theon laughing in response. 

“This takes me back.” The Ironborn smiled. “You two arguing like this almost makes King’s Landing seem like Winterfell.” 

“As nice as that is, could you please keep it down.” said Gendry, his head falling forward on the window sill. His moment of relief was cut short when Jon and Daenerys entered. He did his best to hide his distress from them both, though the Queen flashed him a concerning look. 

Those at the table watched as Jon pulled a chair out for Daenerys. When he motioned for her to sit before going to get his own, she was hesitant. She waited a few seconds before finally sitting, Jon and the rest of the council taking their own afterward. “Best get on with it.” she said before turning toward Tyrion. “So, why did a celebration turn to chaos? What happened out there?” 

“The men we arrested are not speaking,” said Grey Worm. “They remain as silent as those whose remains we burned.” 

“With the Queen’s permission I would like to question them.” asked Arya. Jon raising an eyebrow at his little sister speaking with such formalities. “I believe I could get them to speak.” 

“Very well, you may do so with the Grey Worm. Also, please do remember we need those we captured to give us information about any other attacks.” She again turned toward her hand who still remained quiet. “Yet questioning them is not the only way to get information. Do we know anything about them, or what went on out there?” Frustrated at the lack of any information her handsome and face began to tense. “Do we have any idea of where they could have possibly come from, or why they tried to take my son!” Under the table to she felt a hand squeeze her own. It’s warmth and rough texture giving her a sense of long-forgotten calm. 

“Their weapons appeared to be Westerosi.” said Tyrion “The armor of those who were taken from the square appeared Westerosi as well.” 

“Though whoever made them did poor work.” said Gendry “I was reminded of the kind of work found in the poorest parts of Flea Bottom.” 

“So you think this might be a group of criminals from King’s Landing.” said Daenerys. “Why would someone from the city do something like this?” 

“It is possible that your plans to assist Flea Bottom not have gone over well with some people.” said Davos. Daenerys looked at him confused, wondering why someone would be against her helping the cities poorest. “There are those who can profit from oppression. Your efforts are a threat to them.” 

“We only just began discussing our plans for Flea Bottom.” said Daenerys “How could they have infiltrated the guard in such a short time?” 

“Bribery.” said Theon “Even the most honorable have a price.” 

“Grey Worm search the quarters of the guard who was killed by Jon.” said Daenerys “Find out what exactly his price was. I also want the guards to know that the price for even whispers of treason is their life.” Those amongst the small council nodded in agreement. “Varys, I want you gathering information throughout King’s Landing. If you know anything I wish to be immediately informed.” 

“Yes Your Grace,” said Varys. 

“I don’t think they are from King’s Landing.” said Jon. He had remained quiet throughout the meeting. Daenerys had noticed that he was lost in thought during their discussion. He had that distant look of contemplation she had always loved. “When I was in the cells two of the men you arrested were also there.” 

“Did they say something to you?” asked Tyrion “Why didn’t you share it with us earlier?” 

“I believe Jon was a bit distracted yesterday,” said Sansa before rolling her eyes at the Queen’s hand. Daenerys held her hand up telling the council to let Jon finish. 

“It isn’t that they said something to me. They just kept saying it was cold as if their bones were frozen.” said Jon, the council even Daenerys looking at him confused. “I know I wasn’t around for this past winter but from what I gather it was one of the coldest in recent memory. Would those of you who were born before the long summer not agree?” 

“Aye.” said Tyrion “Even after we all settled in King’s Landing there were many nights when the chill cut us like knives.” 

“So it doesn’t make any sense that they would believe the cells to be cold right now.” said Jon “Not when they have just lived through the harshest winter on record. The cells were nowhere near as cold as the Wall was during the end of the previous summer.” 

“When we opened the door both were shivering.” said Grey Worm “They lay on the floor begging for warmth. Though they do not appear to be injured or with sickness.” 

“I know I have not spent much time south of Winterfell or even south of the Wall but their accents seemed foreign to me.” said Jon turning toward Daenerys. Her facial expression held one of fears, her voice shaking as she spoke. “They aren’t from King’s Landing, they might not even from Westeros.” she stood up abruptly. Turning away from the table where her eyes fell upon one of the large tapestries that covered the wall. She had left the one of Rhaegar’s battle with Robert Baratheon at the Trident on the wall. Varys had once told her it would serve as a reminder to always be cautious, that there would always be those who would want to take her crown. 

“Your grace I still have informants across the Narrow Sea.” said Varys “If they might be of-” 

“Use them.” said Daenerys. If those who wish to harm or her family weren’t from Westeros, it was going to be harder to identify them. She had always known there were some in Essos who had not appreciated the changes she made. She had never thought they would be able to harm her or her family here and now. “Ser Jorah I want you to be present when Arya interviews the prisoners.” 

“I will see what I can gather my Queen,” said Jorah. Daenerys remained silent continuing to stare at the image of her Brother’s death. A fear that it wouldn’t be long before there was one depicting her own sent shivers down her spine. It was only when she felt a familiar warmth across her shoulders did her attention once again returned to the council. “That will be all for now. We will meet again on the morrow, thank you, everyone.” 

She didn’t turn, even when she heard her council members taking leave. Once she was sure they were gone she leaned back, resting her head against Jon’s shoulder. Jon reached his arms down wrapping them around her. “We will get through this together Dany.” he whispered resting his head against hers.  

“I know.” said Daenerys before taking his hand and leading him toward the Great Hall. “But I fear what the cost will be.” 

“No harm will come to you or Aegon.” said Jon as he followed her toward the steps leading to the Iron Throne. “I will make sure of that.” 

Daenerys nodded as she began to guide Jon up the stairs leading toward the throne. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. It was only for a moment she found herself lost in the warmth of his embrace before pushing him to sit on the Iron Throne. She giggled as he fell backwards. “It suits you well my King.” 

“It really is an uncomfortable spot.” said Jon as he shifted nervously. 

“It is.” agreed Daenerys “But it is where you and I belong.” Jon looked at her anxiously while she continued to smile at him. After a few moments he smirked before pulling her into his lap, she fell forward with a playful squeal before resting her forehead against his. 

“The one who belongs on the throne is you my love.” said Jon “You are the one who earned it.” Jon then pressed his lips to hers, using his hand to gently caress the back of her neck. Both of them smiled as their lips moved against one another. “My beautiful Queen.” 

“Not right now!” Jon and Daenerys turned when they heard a familiar voice whispering. Toward the entryway, they could see the shadow of two figures coming into view. 

“No, go on and do it.” they heard Arya say, pushing Gendry into the grand hall. Daenerys laughed before getting up to stand next to the throne. “Gendry, you are the one who wanted tradition. Now I won’t feel comfortable unless you do it!” 

“It’s okay Lord Baratheon, please step forward,” said Daenerys. When Jon tried to stand his wife’s hand halted his movements. Gendry approached the throne before nodding toward the Queen. When he turned toward Jon he appeared nervous. “Your Grace…” he said, his voice shaking. 

“What is it Gendry?” Jon asked, confused by the other's demeanor, though his sister and wife both appeared amused. 

“Your Grace, I have known your younger sister for quite a long time.” said Gendry “During the wars we became quite close. Once the wars were won we both remained at Storm’s End together.” 

“I am grateful to hear that you have protected my sister all this time.” said Jon, smiling though he was still confused. Arya was now snickering and Daenerys was struggling to hide her own amusement. 

“As you are now her oldest living relative, I was hoping that you would-” Gendry stopped his voice shaking, his eyes moving quickly around the room before returning to Jon. “I was hoping that I could ask for your permission to marry your Sister.” 

Arya’s laughter filled the grand hall, though Gendry still looked upon Jon with worry, almost as if he were intimidated. Jon then remembered he was still sitting on the Iron Throne. “Oh for fuck's sake.” Jon abruptly stood up, ignoring Daenerys’s who also now also laughing behind him. Placing a hand on Gendry’s shoulder he smiled before pulling the man toward him. “Gendry, you do not need my permission, only Arya’s.” He then leaned over to whisper in Gendry’s ear. “You should know though if you ever hurt her, I will personally break both of your legs.” 

“Yes your grace, thank you,” said Gendry before retreating back toward Arya. “That was a stupid trick.” 

“Lord Baratheon.” said Daenerys “I think it would be wise to return to your chambers and rest. It seems like last night’s celebration got the best of you.” Gendry nodded before leaving the grand hall. “We are holding court soon.” Daenerys reached for Jon. “Why don’t you and Arya take Aegon. I had some of the guard put out bows and arrows in the Gardens. He has been asking since his name day.” 

“Is it safe for Aegon to be out there right now?” asked Jon “What about court? Shouldn’t I stay with you?” 

Daenerys smiled and her eyes lit up at Jon’s words. She reached her hands up to gently caress his cheeks before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “It will only be a small court and the Unsullied have already set up a perimeter for the protection. The same goes for the Dothraki in and around the Gardens. Aegon will also be with the two greatest fighters Westeros has ever seen.” 

* * *

 

“Relax your bow arm.” Arya said as she held Aegon’s elbow, helping to hold his arm up and aim the bow. She and Jon had spent the first half of their lesson helping the child get used to the bow and how to prepare the arrows. He now stood in front of a target with Arya, Jon looking on with a smile. “Trust your aim, the arrow will go where you want it to go.” She guided him to pull the string back before they both let go. The arrow landed on the bottom portion of the target. 

“I did it!” shouted Aegon, everyone around him cheering. “Look, Father! Look, Aunt Arya!” 

“Very good!” said Jon as he applauded “You will be a natural in no time. You are better than I was at your age.” 

“I want to see you shoot an arrow Father.” said Aegon, Arya had been the one to show him earlier with Jon helping to position his arm. “Please, will you do it?” 

“Of course,” said Jon picking up the bow, though it was too small for him. He gave his son a small smile before shooting an arrow. The point resting just an inch from the target’s center. Aegon cheered loudly, though gasped when Arya shot another arrow, this one landing exactly in the center. Jon turned and raised an eyebrow toward his sister before smirking. “It seems your Aunt is the better archer.” 

“I think your Father is the better swordsman.” said Arya smiling toward her brother. “Did you know he gave me my sword Needle?”

“Does Needle have flames like Longclaw?” Aegon asked as he tried to remove one of the arrows from the bag. His tiny arms straining to free the sharp end. Jon gave the feathered side a pull as he walked by. 

“No, Longclaw is very unique.” said Arya 

“What does that mean?” the boy asked as he passed the arrows to his Aunt. 

“It means it’s the only one like it. It is very special.” said Arya “Just like you.” 

Aegon’s cheeks turned red as he ran over to pick up the bow. Jon helping him to string another arrow. The two continued to assist Aegon with practicing. Each time the boy came close to or hit the target he would cheer. His excitement making both Arya and Jon smile. It wasn’t until later in the afternoon when Missandei approached with Sam, Davos not to far behind. Sam informed Aegon that it was time for his lessons. The little boy frowned but Jon promised to come to find him once he had finished, though not before reminding him of the importance of his lessons. 

“The Queen and your sister are requesting your presence Arya.” Missandei gave Arya a nervous smile. Arya sighed, realizing why she was being called to meet her sister. Sansa had made a smart decision, having the Queen involved with her wedding dress fitting. Jon had to stop himself from laughing as Arya walked with Missandei, looking as if she was going to the executioner’s block. 

As Jon began to clean up the arrows Davos approached him. “Your Grace, I am sure the guards can take care of this. I was hoping we could speak before I inspected the ships left in the harbor.” Jon nodded, though he was beginning to feel uncomfortable being referred to by formal titles such as ‘your grace’ or ‘my king’. 

“You know I haven’t formally accepted any titles yet.” said Jon as the two walked. “Yet everyone seems to have already made up their mind that I am King of the Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys had me sit on the bloody throne this morning while Gendry asked my permission to marry Arya.” 

“I would be a failure as an advisor if I didn’t remind you that it is your birthright,” said Davos. 

“The throne is Daenerys by right.” said Jon “She was the one who fought for it her whole life. Really it’s all a bit overwhelming. I wake up beyond the wall to learn I have missed so much.” Jon had been struggling with the thought of how much he had missed while in the North. As he watched Aegon shooting arrows with Arya he saw how much both had grown. He had wished he had been there for Aegon as an infant, especially during the war with Cersei. 

“It appears that our Queen has her heart set on a joint rule." said Davos before spotting Yara waving them over to one of the piers. “Jon you never were introduced to Yara were you? Jon Snow, this is Yara Greyjoy.” 

“It is an honor to meet you.” said Yara “My brother always spoke so highly of you. I am sure you can’t say the same about him.” All three laughed and nodded. “Has Davos told you of our plans?” 

“No, though I think I heard some of it this morning at the council meeting,” said Jon. He could see the Greyjoy men tearing apart what was once a Lannister ship. All of them appeared to enjoy destroying items marked by the lion sigil. “You are claiming the Lannister fleet?” 

“A ship is a ship.” said Yara “My people take anything that could be of use. Come, you and Davos should see what we have done so far.” 

* * *

 

“This color would be perfect.” said Sansa as she held up a fabric toward Arya. The young girl simply stood in the middle of the fitting room, her annoyed expression unmoving. “Arya, you can not expect us to let you wear armor on the day you are to be a bride.” 

“I am not wearing anything that touches the floor.” said Arya “Remember this is going to be in the Dragonpit. I want something that I can walk in, preferably in black!” 

“Arya…” Sansa sighed. “work with me. How about deep ivory and black fur for your bride's cloak?” 

“A brides cloak? Just like the ones worn in the North?” asked Arya, her eyes lighting up. She had feared she would have to settle for Southern customs once she had decided to marry in King’s Landing. 

“Of course.” said Daenerys “I am hoping there will still be enough chill in the air so the cloak will not be too uncomfortable.” Daenerys then walked over to one of the storage chests, opening it she pulled out a dark cloak, the sigil of a dragon and wolf embroidered on the fabric. It was her own bride cloak from her wedding to Jon. She often broke tradition by continuing to wear it, going as far to wear it during her coronation. It was her way of having Jon with her on that important day. “Can I ask you two something...Jon... how do you think he is handling everything?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Arya “He seems to be happy, especially around you and Aegon.” 

“I want us to rule together.” said Daenerys “But today he seemed so nervous in the throne room and at the council meeting.” 

“Well Jon has only been here a day.” smiled Sansa “Give him some time before we try and place a crown on his head. It took him some time to get comfortable with being King in the North. Right now he just needs to process everything, including being a Father.” 

“He is a natural with Aegon.” said Arya. 

“I don’t think I will ever be able to put into words how much it means to me that Jon is here.” said Daenerys. “Aegon can now know the love of both a Father and a Mother.” 

As Arya was smoothing out a few grey fabrics under her fingers she could see Daenerys and Missandei looking of jewelry with Sansa. When the redhead pulled out a necklace from the East, Arya’s heart froze. She immediately recognized the design. It was one she had seen during her time with the House of Black and White. While it looked like jewelry, it was really a trick. Arya knew that once the jewel rested upon its victim’s breast, the poison would be secreted into the skin. Launching herself across the floor she reached out, knocking the piece out of her sister's hand. “Don’t touch that!” The necklace bounced off the table before cracking against the chamber’s stone floor, powder rushing out. “Fuck!” 

“I don’t-” Daenerys could finish the sentence before she was pushed away from the spill by Arya. 

“How long have you had that?” Arya questioned. “Who gave it to you?” 

“Right before Jon arrived a man gave it to me during court.” said Daenerys, her voice shaking. “He said it was a gift from Essos.” 

“Aye, it is from Braavos. A gift from the Faceless Men.” said Arya kneeling down to carefully inspect the spill. “Had you worn it, you would have been dead.” 

* * *

The sound of bells startled them and as they ran off the ship. Once they reached the entrance a guard shouted to them that they were to immediately return to the Red Keep. “Dany? My son? What is going on?” When no one answered Jon he pushed passed them. With Longclaw in hand he ran a head of a group of Unsullied who tried to protect him. Davos was shouting that he needed to remain with the guard. Jon ignored them continuing to run toward the castle. Above his head Drogon and Rhaegal were circling the towers, crying out in distress. “No!” Jon shouted fearing the worst. 

“The threat is here.” Bran’s voice returned to his head. “You need to be ready.” 

“Ready for what?” yelled Jon as he made his way up the stairs. “What is going on?” That’s when he realized why he should have stayed with Davos and the guards. Many people ran toward the Keep when bells began to ring. “Aegon has returned!” A woman shouted. “It really is him!” “The King!” “Aegon!” “King Aegon!” Jon turned in horror as the crowd grew louder. Many were trying to breach the perimeter as they cried out for their King. Over the commotion, he could hear Bran once again “You need to be ready to lead to them.” 

“Get inside now!” Jon heard Davos say, pulling him by the arm. The two running through the door before it was shut with a loud thud. 

“Your Grace if you would-” 

“Dany! Aegon! Where are they?” Jon yelled before Tyrion could even finish speaking. “I order you to bring me to them!” Those around him froze at Jon sudden stern tone. Many had never seen him speak like this before. Jon though continued, his hand clutching Longclaw tightly. “Now!” 

“Your grace there is no need for the sword.” said Tyrion as he motioned Jon to follow him. 

“I will decide when it is appropriate to sheath my blade.” said Jon once again pushing past the guard as he heard Aegon crying. 

“Mother! I am scared!” As Jon ran closer he could see Sam holding his son as the boy reached across a line of Unsullied who were blocking the hallway leading to the Queen’s chambers. 

“It’s okay my sweet. Everything will be alright.” Jon heard Daenerys say before their eyes met from across the corridor. “Look your Father is right there. He will keep you safe until I am finished.” 

“Dany! What has happened?” he asked as Sam passed him Aegon. The boy gripping tightly on to him. Jon knelt down, kissing the boys temple and holding him close. “Are either of you hurt?” 

“No but I am scared!” said Aegon burying his face in Jon’s neck, tears wetting the skin. 

“It’s okay Jon, no one is hurt we are just taking precautions.” said Daenerys, still not coming out from behind the Unsullied. When Jon tried to step forward with the boy, he was pushed back by the guards. “Jon it’s okay, we all just need to get cleaned up.” 

“Cleaned up from what?” It was then Arya began to explain what had happened with the necklace and the powder. Sam was sent to gather various items for a scrub, a precautionary step in case anyone in the room had been exposed to the poison. 

“Take Aegon back to his chambers and wait for me.” said Daenerys “Qhono please escort both of them and stand guard by the door.” 

  
The Dothraki leader gestured for Jon to follow him, a stern expression across his face. Jon tried to protest but Daenerys was insistent. She did not want him exposed to the poison. Once inside Jon sat on Aegon’s bed, the boy silently crying as he held him to his chest. “It’s going to be okay Aegon.” Jon whispered as he rubbed comforting circles across his back. “Everyone is alright.” 

“The Monsters... I thought they were gone!” cried Aegon, his hands once again clutching onto Jon’s jerkin. 

“I wish I had killed them all.” said Jon, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He took his sons face into his hands, looking into his now reddened eyes. “I promise though, I will protect you. No one will hurt you or your Mother.” 

“But if you fight the Monsters you might go away again!” said Aegon. He wrapped arms around Jon’s neck as if to keep him from leaving. “Please Father, you can’t leave again. Not like before, please!” 

Jon held tightly onto Aegon, burying the boy’s face into his shoulder. “I am not going anywhere. No matter what, I will not leave you or your Mother’s side.” 

 

After sometime Aegon seemed calmer, his hold on Jon’s shoulders easing. A short time later Jon heard the shallow breaths as Aegon fell asleep, resting his head on Jon’s chest. As he stared up at the ceiling, listening to his son’s breathing Jon could feel himself falling into a wakeful sleep.


End file.
